Allied forces
by fusterbuster126
Summary: There are killers on the loose in both times. Fingers are pointed at San, the wolf girl, in the feudal era while it's a danger to step outside the house in Kagome's modern era. who are the real killers and can San clear her name enough to not be hunted by angered villagers? Updated chapters to actually make sense. Moro, San, Ayame, Koga, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango.
1. Chapter 1

Rated T

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The birds were singing their songs to the wind as clouds lazily rolled by above the trees. A lonely bee was pollinating a patch of flowers, flying from pistil to pistil before eventually flying back towards home. Everything was peaceful until an angry sigh sounded from a certain black haired beauty's' lips, her blue eyes closing momentarily to hold her composure. "Honestly, Inuyasha, three days is really not that long." Kagome exasperatedly threw her things into the giant yellow backpack that was bursting at the seams, mindlessly handing Shippo his favorite sweet on a stick then buckling the large sack closed and tossed it over her shoulder with a jerk and a grunt as it landed heavily on her joint, avoiding it landing on her long hair as well.

Inuyasha saw her aggravation and it only irritated him more. "We need to focus on collecting more jewel shards than Naraku if we plan on having a chance to defeat him!" Inuyasha threw his arms in the air and followed Kagome as she turned to pick up her bike from the ground, pulling the dead leaves out of the spokes as Shippo hopped into the small woven basket attached to the front of the bike and popped the sweet out of his mouth by the stick. "Just let her go, Inuyasha. It's not like you weren't planning on seeing Kikyo while Kagome was gone. You never miss the chance to go running to her like a dog with a treat." Inuyasha's eyes grew large then narrowed at the kitsune. "Speaking of dogs with treats."

"I'm a fox!" Shippo declared aloud. Smoke fuming from his little ears. The teenage Miko let out another sigh. "Shippo, if you can't take it then don't dish it out." Kagome reprimanded her adopted cub. "And Inuyasha can do whatever he feels like doing. I'm not his guardian and I'm most certainly not his mother." Inuyasha gave an indignant snort, turning his head and crossing his arms but keeping one ear pointed towards Kagome in case she says something in his favor.

"I'm going home and that's the end of it." Kagome turned with her bike to her side and Shippo in the basket with the sweet once again in his mouth but still pouting. Leaving behind the irritated and stunned Hanyou. "Kagome! Don't walk away we need to look for jewel shards!" Kagome was trying to ignore him as she walked but when she felt the hanyou's clawed fingers on her upper arm, she snapped. "SIT!" Kagome screamed as she turned to watch Inuyasha rush to the ground with a satisfying crunch and a muffled irritated growl. "What the hell, Kagome?! Why are you so mad!"

Kagome's hand that was still hanging on to the bike grew tighter around the bikes handlebar. She was not the best person when she was stressed. Sota had the brunt of her anger when he would barge into her room when she was trying to study with notes from her friends for a test she had the next day. Inuyasha had multiple times felt the same scorching anger from her, this was no different. "I have a major test Thursday and I need to study for it if I actually want to pass this year!" She now turned fully towards him as he got up with hell in his eyes, bike falling to its side with a metallic clank from the kickstand hitting the tire guard. Shippo jumped to Mirokus shoulder as the bike went down. "Oh, and I suppose that's my fault!"

"You don't want me to go! You keep me from everything I want to do! You- you- you dog breath!" Kagome had cracked a little more and called Inuyasha what Koga had been calling him for years now. She would be lying if she said it didn't at least feel a little good. The Lords knew she couldn't let Inuyasha find out, though. It would spell out the end of her days here if he ever knew calling him Koga's nickname for him was satisfying to her.

"What did you just say, Wench?" Hell's fires grew higher in his eyes as Inuyasha picked his jaw up from the ground. Inuyasha never heard her curse or even call him names she deemed too mean. It was a first hearing that ridiculous name coming from her and Inuyasha was a little more than shocked. Anger quickly flooded him as he remembered who she got that name from. "You sound just like Him, what's next? Are you gonna live with him now, too?"

Kagome couldn't keep her eyes from rolling from the obvious jealousy and hurt in his voice, which in turn, ultimately made things worse for her. "Inuyasha, you know that's not gonna- "

"Go ahead, then! Go to your 'Skool' crap and fight those tests you're so worried about!" With that, Inuyasha sprang to the nearest and tallest tree to sulk in silence. It wasn't often they fought like this, but when they did one would always run off to cool down before saying something they would regret, and that's Inuyasha immediately did. He removed himself from the situation so it couldn't escalate to something else and the mission would be compromised. Inuyasha kept telling himself she was here for one reason and one reason only, to help put the jewel she shattered back together so he could finally become a full-fledged demon. He knew he didn't mean it anymore, but it gave him drive to collect more than that blasted baboon skin wearing maniac had. It was only a matter of time before the time would come where they would have to face the half demon head on, and Sango would get Kohaku back while Miroku has his curse lifted from his hand.

Kagome watched Inuyasha jump to a tree, his red hakama still visible so he was still within hearing distance. "Lady Kagome, perhaps you were a little hard on him this time?" Miroku couldn't help but comment on the harsh moment that was bound to spring up anytime when Kagome expressed her wishes to go back home for a little while.

"I'll bring him some extra special ramen noodles when I come back. He'll be okay." Kagome once again righted her bike at her side and turned her body to face her friends. "I'll be gone for a bit more than three days, just an extra day or so. I need to study extra hard for this test. It'll determine what the rest of my life will be like after it." Kagome looked behind her to see if a certain silver haired boy was listening in, his body facing away from her but his ears pointed back towards the conversation at hand, his head tilted just slightly for a better angle.

"Sounds like it's going to be a big challenge. I wish the best of luck for you, Kagome." Sango smiled, drawing Kagomes' attention to them once again.

"Lady Kagome, if you wouldn't mind, when you come back from your time, would you bring that drink back with you?" Miroku asked the Miko. "The one that tastes like berries and gives you energy?" Miroku gave his winning smile and Kagome couldn't help but give a small smile back.

"Sure, Miroku. I know just the one." Kagome took one step forward before Sango had requested her favorite item as well. "Oh, Kagome, and the grain bar! The one with the white creamy stuff at the bottom."

"Of course, Sango. I could never forget about you." Without any more requests for treats and energy drinks, and Shippo now resting comfortably on Mirokus' shoulders. Kagome hopped on her bike and pushed off the ground with one foot, gliding forward easily. One last wave goodbye to her friends and a loud shout of farewell and of promised goods to the pouting Inuyasha, Kagome had peddled off in the direction of the Bone Eaters Well.

After what seemed miles of riding, Kagome finally came across the old wooden well. To someone else's eyes, it would seem like any other decrepit old well that's dried-up years ago, if it wasn't for her falling down the same well 500 years into the future she would have thought the same about its false origins.

With her bike propped up against the side of the well, she turned her back to the dark entrance. Breathing in the clean air and marveling in the cleanliness of it all around her. No noise pollution from passing cars, or people yelling at each other to get out of their way while noisy trains screeched on their rails towards a destination. Just silence, it was beautiful.

Something had caught her eye. Just a flash of bright red was all she needed to know exactly who it was that was watching her, Inuyasha. Even with their heated fights he still wanted to know if she made it back okay. It was all she could ask for, a friend who really cared.

With a quick smile, Kagome turned and grabbed her backpack straps before jumping feet first into the dark well, trusting Inuyasha to take her bike back with him as per their agreement with her mother. After Inuyasha tied her old bike into a knot the first time, Kagome's mother was nice enough to lend her old mountain bike to her daughter. Kagome saw the bottom of the well disappear as she floated among tangent blue light before her feet lightly touched the bottom of her well 500 years into the future.

Authors Note: Alright guys, I'm revising the chapters to where I like them. The first chapters I put up bothered me. I hope these will be better. Please leave a review on your way out and tell me how you like the story so far and what you want to read in the next chapters. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Rated T

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Authors note: Sota is a little more mature in this story. Being the man of the house next to grandpa and everything. I know I keep adding things to the story but if I don't then it won't make sense in future chapters so please bare with me. the poem in here is not mine it was a piece from a famous poet Lord Byron named she walks in beauty. This story is a little slow but i hope it's not boring. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews and have fun reading!

Kagome looked up at the well house ceiling with a gentle breath, hearing small thuds against the walls of the house. Someone was in the well house with her. 'Probably Sota." She thought to herself. Kagome lodged her foot in the holes grandpa and Sota had dug out for her when they realized she could go through the well back in time so she could get in and out easier without hurting herself, lifting her body up as she reached for a good hand grip in the stones. The yellow bag weighing her down more, making it that much more difficult to haul herself out of the slippery well. Kagome let out a low grunt of exertion before she could stop it. Immediately, Sota's head came into Kagome's view.

"Hey, Sis! I didn't know you were coming back so soon." Kagome quickly handed her bag to her brother before heaving herself over the side of the lip. "Yeah, I have a test Thursday and I need time to study for it. What are you doing in the well house, Sota? You're almost never in here since the first time." They both visibly cringed at the mention of the centipede woman coming through the once sealed well entrance and dragged Kagome down. "I was kinda hoping you would come home early. It's been a while since you've been home. I wanted to see you when you came back." Sota had dropped his soccer ball he was using against the inside of the well house and stepped on it, keeping it from rolling away.

Kagome smiled to her brother and dove for him when he was caught off guard, holding him in a headlock and rubbing her knuckles across his scalp sharply, ruffling his already messy hair even more. "Hey, Kagome!" Sotas hand shot out to Kagomes side and tried to tickle his way out of her steel grip to retrieve his roll away ball. Her time in the feudal era had made her stronger than before. She easily dodged his attacks on her side and finally let go once she saw it would take him days to get that knot out of his hair.

Sota glared at his sister as he did his best to flatten the upheaval on his sore scalp but couldn't help the smile while looking at her beaming face, eventually laughing along with her. "I'm glad you're back, Sis." Sota walked over to the stairs where the ball stopped and rolled his foot under the soccer ball and kicked it slightly upwards, catching it swiftly on its way back down.

"come on, let's go inside." Kagome went to pick up her backpack when Sota snatched it from her grip. "Nah uh, you carried this thing all the way home. The least I can do is carry it for you to the house." Kagome stood stunned at Sotas behavior. Running through all the scenarios in her head that he could have possibly done to try and butter her up like that. Did he break her lamp? Maybe he lost Bouyo again? His behavior was mysterious and Kagome wanted to know why, but she also didn't want it to end. Between Inuyasha's griping and Mirokus groping, it was nice to be treated like a queen.

"You coming, sis?" Sota was not in the house's mudroom while Kagome had stopped half way to the house to think more clearly. "Yeah I'm coming!" Kagome picked up her feet and ran towards the front door, immediately bombarded by her friends waiting for her in her kitchen. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi asked question after question as to why she was out of bed if she had Tuberculosis or if her shingles are flaring up again.

Kagome struggled to answer most of their questions truthfully while the questions about Inuyasha were less stress inducing. The fact that he acted like a dog half the time could be easily overlooked if it wasn't accompanied by a bad attitude. Sometimes he had a good streak sometimes, it was really evident when the new moon was out. Her friends had mixed feelings about her bad boy, as did Kagome. "Kagome, did you hear us?!" Kagome was pulled from her daydreaming back to reality. "Uh, yeah. Maybe?" Yuka's shoulders dropped a fraction at the sight of Kagome. "Are you sure you're okay? Maybe we'll just see you tomorrow." Yuka started to gather her things before Ayumi joined her. "Kagome, if you want, we can get Hojo to come give one of his baskets to you. He's been dying to see you." The girls laughed at that, seeing Kagome redden from embarrassment only spurred them on more. "Maybe he'll take you on a date, finally." Yuka piped up over the giggles.

"Thank you for coming over, guys. I had fun tonight. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Kagome stood to walk them to the door until Eri stopped her. "Oh, no you don't. You need to go to bed, I can tell a mile away you don't feel well." Kagome smiled to her friend. Eri, despite being the less mature of the friends was more of a mother hen to her than anyone of her friends.

"Kagome dear, I ran a bath for you. Go relax in the tub." Kagome's mother walked in just then, catching everyone's attention. "Mom, is that makeup you're wearing?" Kagome couldn't help but comment on the subtle eyeshadow and slightly pinker lipstick she had adorned on her lips. Her hands went to her cheek, trying to hide it. "Oh, I thought I would look nice today." Her mother's cheeks redden just a shade darker than her blush. "It was silly of me, really."

"No." Kagome smiled to her mother. "It looks nice. I like it." Her mother smiled back as Kagomes friends snuck out the door after whispering goodbyes to Kagome.

"Mom met a guy today, He walked her home!" Sota blurted, unable to keep it in any longer. "Sota!" Both Kagome and her mother yelled at him for the personal details being left to the open. "That was for Mom to tell me, not you!" Kagome carried on, thinking that she oddly sounded just like her own mother. She did want to know more about this 'man' she met, though. The thought of not knowing who was interested in her mother was killing her, but it was her private life and she is not to divulge herself in it any more than she would want her mother in her own love life.

"Your bath is ready, Kagome." Her mother dismissed her to the bathroom easily and without fuss from her daughter. "Thanks, mom. I appreciate it." As Kagome walked past Sota, she swung out to connect the back of her hand with the back of his head. A sharp yelp from her brother let her know that her message was received. "Kagome! I was just joking." Sota pouted as he rubbed his other sore spot given by his sister. Kagome made her way up the stairs, noting that the creak in floorboards was still there if she stepped on it just right. This house was so old, she wouldn't be surprised if there were bats in the attic. As Kagome got closer to the bathroom door, she could hear the water running, racing to fill the tub. The thought of a nice bubble bath made her feet walk faster.

Steam swirled around the room as Kagome opened the door, letting small clouds escape above her head and into the hallway. The scent of lavender soothingly invited her in towards the white tub. Kagome undressed and slowly slipped into the hot bath water, lowering herself until she felt warm ceramic under her aching body after she turned the knob of the faucet off. "Aah…" she let a small noise escape her lips. Kagome felt her back slowly pop back into place the longer she sat there, enjoying the aromas around her.

"they definitely don't have this in the feudal era." Kagome scooped a palmful of milky water up to her chest and slowly let the water run down her blushing skin in between her breasts, half submerged by the murky bathwater, sending a blazing trail down in its wake shortly before the cooler air calmed her nerves again.

Thinking of her hanyou friend made her skin crawl. His abrasive nature towards things was wearing her patience thin, along with her sanity. But, somehow, she was still drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. She knows she'll get burned alive but she still keeps moving forward whispering 'pretty light.' She would drop everything for him and she doesn't understand why, she's gotten over her crush towards him. Is it because she's invested so much time trying to get him to where he is now that she would do anything just to keep him from reverting back to his old ways- killing people and taking whatever he can because nobody will offer it to him freely.

Kagome thought about taking the beads off Inuyasha but swiftly threw the thought away. Who knows what he'll do once he's been freed from the bonding spell. Kagome had seen his dark side many times and, frankly, it's scared her. It hurts her to say it but she doesn't trust him fully without the beads. When he grabbed her out of anger that morning, it startled her but she masked it with anger so to not hurt his feelings. He's always protected her from danger, but what he'd done to those demons like they were practice dummies- Kagome didn't want to think about it anymore. The water was growing colder around her the more she thought and if she waited any longer the whole tub would be cooled.

Kagome reached over for the drain at the bottom to release some of the water so it won't overflow on to the tile below when she added new hot water to the lavender milk bath mixture.

An odd sensation came over Kagome, the sensation she gets when she senses a jewel shard near. 'That's odd. That's never happened before.' She thought to herself, reaching for her loofa and her favorite soap. Kagome lathered her skin with the sweet-smelling soap as she pondered further about Inuyasha and the situation she's put them in. Still keeping an eye out for more signs that the jewel shard she had sensed earlier was still in the area.

Kagome mindlessly massaged small circles into her sore shoulder trying to at least relieve the tension in her muscles from the earlier trek home. She wanted to pass this test mostly because that would mean she wouldn't need to haul that lump of luggage all around Feudal Era Japan. It was bad enough Kagome brought food for them all, she didn't need 12 pounds of textbooks to carry as well. Studying by the campfire was second to none when she was surrounded by her friends but it was still a hassle to read by fire light, shadows always dancing across the pages and playing with her eyes.

A knock on the bathroom door dragged Kagome out of her stupor. "Kagome, dinner is waiting for you when you get out." Kagome's mothers soft voice rang through the door.

"Thanks, mom!" Kagome continued washing her body, Faster now. She had been so focused on the jewel shard and Inuyasha that her mind forgot she was, in fact, very hungry.

Kagome saw a dark shadow flash outside the bathroom window causing her to dip further down into the water in attempt to cover herself. It was too dark to see colors but she could see shapes, and it looked human. 'Oh, my god-' "Inuyasha?" Kagome called out to the window. No response came, which frightened Kagome more. Goose pimples grew across her skin as she wrapped herself in her favorite fluffy towel before standing from the water completely, still watching the window for more movement.

During her time in the Feudal Era, Kagome learned to hone her senses for survival, so when the shadow made a small shift to the left of the window frame, she was both anticipating it and terrified of it. 'Peeping Tom.' Kagome chastised while wasting no time in closing the blinds to the window and wrapping herself in a new towel.

Now dry, Kagome stepped out into the hallway, the faint noise from the television downstairs calmed her nerves as did the soft carpet under her feet. With a deep breath, Kagome walked to her room, feeling the tufts run between her bare toes and under the arch of her foot as she went. 'That's odd.' She deliberated. Her door was ajar, not how she left it.

As Kagome pushed her door open with a quick creak of the hinges, she notices with praise that her room had been exactly how she left it the last time she came back. She walked in more towards her bed and noticed her closet was the same messy hell hole she had left it, too busy packing for more supplies to properly put her clothes away. As she turned back to her bed, she noticed the small jar with her jewel shards inside were gone. Shoulders stooped, her blood ran cold. "Inuyasha is going to kill me."

Unwrapping herself from her cozy towel and placing the damp cloth on her foot rest, Kagome walked over towards her messy closet and fetched a pair of cute kitty pajamas from a hanger along with a pair of underwear and bra not bothering if they match or not. "I have got to clean this up tomorrow." Kagome disdainfully looked at her messy room, swearing it was mocking her. 'No wonder nobody wanted to come in here.' Kagome looked out her window just then to see a small glint in front of the house. "What in the world?" Kagome hurriedly pulled her top the rest of the way down her body before racing out the door to the front door, ignoring the surprised questions and the occasional shout from Sota.

Kagome came upon the glinting object and gasped. It had been her jar of shards. The jar had shattered but the shards remained intact. "How did you get down here?" Kagome looked around, squinting to see her surroundings as she picked up the shards one by one. Nothing was out of the ordinary for her to be suspicious.

The jar wasn't sitting on the window sill so it couldn't have fallen off. Even if it had, the window was closed. There was no way for the shards to be outside the front door. Her mind went back to the shadow lurking outside the bathroom window. She hastily ran around the corner where the bathroom would be and looked up at the old tree next to the house. No sign of the peeping tom or any of the sort.

Now determined to find out what was happening, Kagome marched back into the house, only to come to a room fully silenced but for the news lady on the television giving the newest report on something. "Guys, what's wrong?" Kagome was immediately silenced by her mother, holding a wooden spoon covered in sauce in one hand while the other holding her mother's favorite china, she'd only ever seen her mother use that set for when good company came around and when Kagome's father was still alive. Her attention was focused on the television, as was everyone else's. Even Sota, the boy who despised watching the news and opera, Grandpa's two favorite shows, was watching with severe concentration. Grandpa grabbed the remote and turned the volume up more for everyone to hear.

"Authorities say it is the biggest murder investigation since the Tsuyama Massacre. The subject is still at large and considered to be armed and dangerous. Please stay indoors at all times with the doors and windows locked, and dial 110 or 119 if anything suspicious or dangerous occurs and wait for authorities to arrive. A man to be believed of Caucasian descent, around 6'5, and wears a red hoodie depicting the words 'feral insanity' written in bold white letters on the front."

The piercing sound of shattering ceramic rang through Kagome's ears and frayed her nerves even more. She looked to her mother, seeing the tears in her eyes as she looked blankly at the mess around her. Slowly, Kagome's mother bent to pick up the pieces delicately, as if she's afraid to break them more. Hurriedly, Kagome tried to join her but stepped on a sharp edge before she could reach her. Kagome lifted her foot to look at the offending wound as pain shot up her leg. Blood was smeared on the kitchen tile as it was on her skin. A disgusting red flower pattern formed by the pressure of her body. The ceramic plate shard still stuck slightly into Kagome's skin. Her fingers lightly grasping the offending shard and pulling. With another sharp pain, the shard was out and what was left was an open wound, now stopped bleeding.

"Stay back Kagome, don't come closer. Let me clean this up." Kagome's mother looked up briefly before going back to work on the shattered china. Crouching lowly to have the best vantage to reach the pieces without moving.

Kagome was thinking about her shattered jar out front when she remembered what the news woman had said. "Keep all doors and windows closed.' Kagome quickly looked around and her eyes landed on the front door still open from her retrieving the jewel shards earlier. With a swift movement, Kagome took large steps and grabbed the edge of the door and sliding it back into its doorframe before she locked the door in place, watching for more sharp pieces on her way back to the counter. Kagome grabbed a towel from the drawer and wet it just enough to help clean the blood from the floor and her foot. She was remembering the layout of the house, where all the windows are. Bathroom is secure, Sota never opens his window anymore when he got in trouble the last time for climbing on the roof and almost falling, Grandpa's room was secure.

A horrible thought occurred to her, her bedroom window. Kagome has always kept it unlocked for Inuyasha to come and go as he pleased. The other reason she always kept it unlocked was simply because it didn't have a lock on it. Sota had broken it years ago, trying to get to the roof to retrieve his soccer ball.

Kagome was about to run to her room when a loud thud came from upstairs, more importantly, from her room. Kagomes heart was a million beats a second as she looked to her mother, who had finished picking up the rest of the plate, looking like she had come to the same realization.

A rush of adrenalin ran through Kagomes veins and she had the courage, for just a few minutes, to go upstairs and confront the intruder by herself. Without a second thought and before she lost the nerve, Kagome ran upstairs with her mother's hiss for her to come back behind her. Half way up the stairs, Kagome accidentally stepped on the creaky spot on the stairs. Everything stopped for what felt like hours, listening to any movement from above. No more noises came from her room. Either the intruder left after hearing someone was home or they were waiting to hear something else just like Kagome was.

Everything happened at once, Kagome ran upstairs when she heard a lamp knocked over and Sota jumped up to grab the baseball bat that was always housed at the front of the living room and ran after Kagome.

Kagome slowly rounded the corner at the top of the stairs, as not to creak the floorboards below the carpet anymore. A familiar light glowed from her room, the door more open than before. A soft creak from the bathroom alerted her of the intruders' presence. The hallway smelled of her soap and the air was still a little damp from her hot bath, making her nerves calm a little. A shadow appeared in front of the door way, all she saw was red and white causing Kagome to let out a gut wrenching scream and turn to run.

Kagome's eyes widened as she spun and ran the other direction. The person behind her let out an irritated growl that should have sounded familiar, but in Kagome's panicked state, she couldn't hear anything passed the blood rushing in her ears. A large hand landed on her shoulder, gripping tightly and pulling back towards the shadows. Kagome flailed and connected her elbow with what she thought was a metal plate. The hand let go, their grip loosening just enough for Kagome to continue running. "Kagome, stop!" They called out to her. Irritation laced in their deep voice. "What the hell?!"

Kagome reached the bottom of the stairs in record time, running into Sota on the way down. "Go! Run!" She called, Sota skidding on the floor boards before turning and matching her speed back to the living room. "What was that, Kagome?" Sota bent over, hands on his knees and gasping for breath. "You really need to work on your cardio, Sota." Her only response from her brother was another big breath and an 'I know'.

"Was it the killer?" Grandpa whispered from the couch. Hugging the back of it like it was his final defense. "I don't know, Grandpa. All I saw was red and white and a hand grabbed me from behind." Kagome barely got the last of her sentence out when she saw movement at the top of the stairs. Sota raised his bat again and stepped in front of his sister. "Don't come any closer!" Sota's voice wavered minutely.

"Save it kid, you can't scare me." The same voice rang out. Kagome heard the voice this time. "Inuyasha?" She timidly called his name.

"Who did you think it was? You sounded like I was gonna murder you." Inuyasha's sarcastic tone fueled Kagomes anger ever so slightly. "I thought you _were_ going to murder me!" Kagome put her hand on Sota's bat, lowering it for him. "why were you outside my bathroom window, why didn't you just come in through my bedroom?" Kagome walked up to him, meeting him half way.

"What are you talking about? I just got here when you screamed in my ear and elbowed me in the jaw." Inuyasha tenderly rubbed his jaw and chin while thinking, his ear twitching at the memory. "Wait, what do you mean? Who was at the window, Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome fully, forgotten about his face.

"There was a guy, I think, staring at me when I was taking a bath. I thought it was you so I just closed the blinds. He was wearing-" Kagome froze at the thought. "Red." She slowly looked towards her family then back to Inuyasha. "So, that wasn't you who threw the jar of shards out the window?" She tried to hold the fear from her facial features but could tell she didn't succeed. "Kagome, I just got here." Inuyasha furrowed his brow as he looked at her closer. "Are you alright?" Kagome couldn't hear him through the blood rushing through her veins again. She felt lightheaded as she turned around towards the living room bay window, slowly walking towards it to look out into the dark shadows. "Oh, my God." She whispered. "He's watching us." Kagome turned back around to face the rest of her family.

"Oh, my." Kagome's mother fainted. Inuyasha caught her before she could hit the ground. "What is going on he-" Inuyasha cut himself off as he sniffed the air. He made his way to the couch were Grandpa was so he could lightly set Kagome's mother down. Her head lolled to the side a little as she was set on her father's lap. "Someone's here." Inuyasha made a hushing noise and quickly turned the lights off. No one made a sound as Inuyasha crept to the window, keeping low. "They are coming up the steps. He's holding- are those flowers?" Inuyasha looked back towards Kagome for an explanation, even though he knew she could not see him until her eyes adjusted.

A sharp knock at the door erupted everyone out of their panicked stock-still. "Hello? I'm here for Ms. Higurashi?" A voice called out from the other side of the thin door. Every one stayed silent, no one dared move in fear of alerting the stranger of their presence. After a few more knocks, the man finally left but not before placing the bouquet on the welcome mat.

Inuyasha made sure the strangers scent was no longer in the air before unlocking and opening the front door to reveal the bouquet of orchids along with the man's calling card with a quote written in pen on it.

Kagome picked up the card, leaving the flowers outside. She read the card aloud to everyone in the room when Sota flashed the lights back on. "my darling Misaki, you walk in beauty, like the night of cloudless climes and starry skies; and all that's best of dark and bright meet in your aspect and your eyes; thus mellowed to that tender light which heaven to gaudy day denies."

"It's a poem. For mom." Kagome looked to Sota before retrieving the flowers from outside and placing then in the empty vase that had always sat in the center of the table, whether there was something in it or not. "She'll see those when she wakes. She'll be happy to see them."

"Kagome, you need to come back with me. There's something killing villagers at Kaede's place." Inuyasha had been trying to figure out how to word it correctly and decided to just say it.

"What? Inuyasha, if you haven't noticed, there's a murderer on the loose here. I just can't leave! What if-" Kagome stopped herself but Sota finished it for her. "You mean if that guy decides to murder us all?" Kagome's surprised face gave Sota his answer. "Kagome, you can't do anything against someone like him. Yes, you kill demons but humans are different. We have the police, and SWAT." Kagome still held her resolve despite Sotas speech. "No, Sota, police and SWAT are busy helping other people, what if they don't reach you in time to stop it?"

"I have some pistols in the shed out back." Grandpa piped up. Everyone but Misaki, who was still fainted, looked at him with wide eyes and suspicious expressions. "What? I'm old fashioned, not a moron." He exclaimed in his defense. "Grandpa, what are you doing with weapons in your shed?"

"A sales man came to me claiming they were antiques, said they'll be worth millions in just a couple of years. I was going to sell them until your father told me what they were. I never got around to getting rid of them, I just stored them in the back in a black bag and forgot about them until now." Kagome looked to Inuyasha, who just shrugged and looked back to Grandpa.

Slowly, Kagome nodded her head, thinking. "Fine, but I'll only be gone for a day. then I'm coming back, okay?" Sota shook his head, "You're safer there. Don't come back until it's safe, we'll be fine here." Kagome was about to interrupt when he turned to Inuyasha, ignoring his sister. "Inuyasha, can you smell anyone outside?"

"Um, no. Why?" Before anyone could stop him, Sota had grabbed his bat and unlocked the door, stepping outside and quickly shutting it behind him. Kagome screamed for him as she saw his shadowed form dart for the shed through the bay window. "Sota!" She watched as his body slipped behind the shed doors only to emerge a few minutes later with a bag over his shoulders. Relief flooded her system when Sota came back through the front door, locking it again. "Sota! What the hell?!" Kagome rushed her brother after he put the heavy bag down and embraced him. "What were you thinking?" She quickly looked down at the black long bag by their feet. "Uh, Grandpa, how many pistols did you say you had?"

"Well, the sales gentleman said there were only four small antique hand guns. Who knows if that was a lie as well. Why do you ask?" Kagome opened the zipper with a quick pull and a sharp gasp escaped her lips. "Grandpa! These are military grade weapons?!" She picked up an AR- 15 by the stock and turned to show the family. "Did you look inside the bag before you bought it?" Kagome chastised her grandfather. "This could be illegally obtained!" Kagome gently set it back in the bag with the rest of the weapons. "You can't use these! You'll get in trouble!" Kagome looked to Sota for support but got none. "Kagome, we're already in trouble. There's a crazy guy going around killing people! What do you want us to do? Just sit around on our backsides? At least with these, we'll have a fighting chance." Sota yanked the zipper harder than needed, making the bag jump slightly. He walked over to the couch and plopped it on the floor next to Grandpa. "Do you even know how to shoot one of those things?" Kagome pointed her hand at the offending bag behind her as she followed him to the kitchen.

"What's wrong with you? First you were all about the idea but now you want nothing to do with them? Did you think they would be water guns? That small pistols are less deadly than military grade? They're weapons, Kagome." Sota whirled on his sister after he reached a cabinet. "Guns kill people, Sota!" Kagome shot back furiously. "No, people kill people. There's a person out there killing people right now! Do you want me to be the next person he kills? Or mom? Or Grandpa?"

"Sota, Kagome. Stop arguing." They both left their arguments to look at their mother who was holding her head delicately. "Kagome, why are you so mad?" Sota turned back around to pour his mother a glass of water from the faucet. "Sota brought in the guns from Grandpa's antique shed. He wants to use them against the murderer." Kagome huffed as Sota handed the glass to their mother. "I don't see you coming up with a better plan." Sota shot back without thought. "Sota, that's enough." Their mothers stern voice silencing him and Kagome's bitter comeback. "Sota has made the executive decision to protect this family at any cost, Kagome. You must understand where he's coming from."

"Inuyasha, I understand you want to take Kagome back. May I ask why?" Misaki looked Inuyasha in the eyes. Sipping her glass of water slowly. "Looks like murder is the trend of the night. Kaede's village is terrorized by a girl in a white fur cloak. They are saying three villagers vanished because of her. There might be jewel shard involved if it's true." Kagome gave a large defeated sigh. "I'm sorry Sota, I'll go back with Inuyasha. I'll be back in two weeks. I promise." Kagome hugged her brother tightly. Her arms wrapped around him like it was the last time she would see him. Sota buried his head in her neck, breathing deeply. Remembering her scent. "Bye, Sis. Love you." Sota pulled back and wiped a small tear before it could fall. "Love you, too." Kagome went to go pack with the request of Inuyasha's presence.

When they entered her room, it looked like a tornado had flown in and trashed the place. Papers were on the floor, her chair was moved to the opposite side of the room, and her bed was completely turned over; bottom of the mattress facing up and blankets strewn about. "Did you do this, Inuyasha?" Kagome couldn't take her eyes away from the scene in front of her. "No, all I hit was a lamp. The cord tripped me." Inuyasha pushed passed her into the room. He sniffed the air and the floor. "I can't smell anything." Inuyasha tried harder as Kagome stepped into her room, careful of the mess on the floor. Her gasp alerted Inuyasha. "What is it, Kagome?" She ran towards her work area and stared at the small glass shards placed neatly on her desk. "It's my jar."


	3. Chapter 3

Rated T

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the occasional oc I'll throw in here and there.

Warning: There is a death in this chapter. It's not an important character but it's gruesome. If you are squeamish please be advised.

The warmth of the fire in the middle of a villager's hut kept their child warm while water boiled in a pot hanging above the flames. The heat burning his cheeks as he stared at the dancing light on the wall opposite him. His mother preparing turnips and other vegetables for the boiling pot. A thought came to him suddenly. "Can I go fishing with Asao?"

His mother tending to the food looked up at her son. "yes, Akihiro. But only to fish." She gave him a stern look. "No more tearing up old man Ichizo's garden for fun."

Trying to hide a smile from his mother, Akihiro nodded his understanding. "And don't get your clothes wet again or you'll be sleeping in them tonight."

"Yes, Mother." Akihiro shouted over his shoulder to his mother as he moved the dried hay sheet from the doorway, letting in the Midafternoon light illuminate the small hut. "It'll be the biggest fish you ever saw!" Akihiro exclaimed as he ran off towards Asaos' hut, an ear-splitting grin on his face.

"Asao! Come on, we're going fishing." Akihiro shouted without actually going inside his friend's father's hut. That caused him to have a giant bump on his head last time he did that. Despite being mischievous, he was a quick learner and thankfully a quick healer, as well.

Asao stuck his head out the makeshift door cover and smiled, looking back inside for conformation that it was okay to go with his friend, all that was visible to Akihiro was Asao's black hair. His smile grew wider as he rushed out to meet his friend. Akihiro raced off towards the river everyone fished at with Asao right on his tail.

Removing their clothes before entering the water so to not get disciplined by their parents when they get home later that night. Asao was the first to get his last sock off, running towards the water's edge before gently walking in, being careful to not disturb the fish and chase off their prey of the evening. Shortly after, Akihiro following suit.

Gentle river water lazily moved around smooth river rocks and the obstruction of the two village boys' legs. Their haori jackets clean and dry along with their sandals, socks and hakama on the river bank away from the water, per instructions of their mothers. Both their short hair wet against their scalps from the constant dunking and missing fish that swam through their unskilled fingers. Hands out at the ready to snatch an unsuspecting fish that happens across either of their path. A look of concentration etched across their young features.

The smallest of fish swim right between Akihiro's legs. With a surprised shout, Akihito's arms shot out, head going under momentarily and grasped the slippery prey around its small body and yanked it straight out of the water, arching water droplets away from him in doing so. Fish firmly in hand, another shout from the village boy as the fish thrashes about trying to break free.

"I got one, Asao!" He yelled to his friend.

"Let me see! I want to see, too, Akihiro!" His friend sloshing through the water toward Akihiro. "Asao! You stupid! You scared the other fish away!" Akihiro fumed to his friend.

Ignoring Akihiro's insults, Asao continued smiling as he saw the fish move side to side violently and sporadically, causing his friend to do the same to avoid losing grip.

"Let's take it home to eat!" Asao shouted with excitement. With new determination, Akihiro nodded his head and moved towards the river bank and their clothes with fish still in his hands.

A loud splash echoed behind Akihiro. Turning, he saw Asao in the river, hair newly drenched with water. Laughter exploded from both their mouths as Asao struggled to find purchase under his feet, constantly falling face first into the waist-high waters. A weathered stick jutting out from the rocks below the water level had caught Asao on the calf, adrenalin preventing him from feeling the sharp pain as it pierced his skin. Clouds of red slowly seeped into the once clear water, muddy now from the disturbed riverbed.

Unknown to either of the village boys, a large shadow in the water slithered towards them. Encroaching ever so smoothly towards Asao. Attracted to the constant splashing and vibrations in the water.

"Asao, how do you expect to fish like me if you can never get out of the water?" Akihiro struggled to get his sentence out through all the giggles. "I could if you would stop leaving me here! You know I'm smaller than you!" Asao shot back but couldn't hide the smile from his face.

Akihiro set the fish to the side, long dead from suffocation, and wadded towards Asao. "If you keep doing that, you'll attract the biggest fish there is. They'll come to eat you." A small hint of guilt ran through Akihiro when he saw fear in his friend's eyes, covered by anger. "That's not funny! You know I'm afrai-!"

Asao abruptly disappeared into the murky water, short scream heard before water filled his mouth as he was drug under. Akihiro stopped half way to Asao when he disappeared, waiting for his friend to resurface. "Asao? Come on, don't play. ASAO!"

Just as he screamed his name, his friend breached the surface with a gasp and a scream. "Akihiro! Help Me!" Akihiro tried to run towards his friend in the middle of a growing patch of red as he flailed for a grip on anything to keep from going under again. "Where is it! Where did it go?!" Asao frantically asked his friend as he reached for his hands.

"I don't know! I didn't see it!" Akihiro answered back as he grabbed a firm hold on his friends arm and swam back to shore, Asao in tow. Fear and panic flowed through both of them. Not thinking about the steps Akihiro was taking, he stepped hard on a sharp edge of a rock. Akihiro whimpered from the pain and tried to swim with one leg, making it more difficult to find purchase on the algae covered river bed. "Come on, Asao! Help me! Swim!" Akihiro pulled harder on Asaos' arms until he felt something give. His friend no longer screaming nor crying after a gurgled shout.

Finally, Akihiro found a spot to push off of and crawl to dry land, Asaos' hand still in his. "Asao! Come he- Asao!" As soon as Akihiro pulled his quiet friend to dry land and saw his lower half gone he immediately let go of Asaos' limp hand and let out a blood curdling scream. A trail of blood and lengths of intestines trained behind Asaos' upper half into the river water now tinted a darker red.

Akihiro finally saw the menacing shadow swim off lazily, nothing to indicate its shape but two gray triangles sticking out of the water, leaving a trail of small ripples in their wake. Asaos upper half slowly slid back to the water on the steep slope of the riverbank. Leaving Akihiro stunned and going into shock.

"Akihiro! Asao! Where are you!" Kaede's raspy voice called out. Panicking when she heard now response. As she cleared the tree line, she saw him. Akihiro sitting in blood and not moving. "Oh Kami, Oh Kami." She chanted as she ran to look Akihiro in the eyes. "Akihiro! What happened!" All she had in response was his eyes slowly move from the water to hers in an almost calm manner. "Akihiro, Where's Asao?!" Kaede made a quick once over to make sure he was okay.

At the mention of his deceased friend, fear and sorrow filled his once childish face. Unrecognizable now by the immense pain in his features. Inconsolable, Akihiro could do nothing but scream and cry in response to Kaede's questions.

Akihiro's cry's brought his mother and Asao's father to the scene. Relief washed through his mother to see him alive and intact before she realized Asao was not to be found anywhere. Asao's father came to the same realization as he looked over the water surface, scanning for any sign of his son.

A head bobbing with the gentle waves in the water caught his attention. Without thought, Asao's father rushed towards the head. Shouts of protest from both Kaede and Akihiro's mother behind him. With sobs and pleas, he flips the floating body, screaming in fear and anger. Facing him, was the face of his only son. His pride and joy, torn apart by an animal.

Just on the outskirts of Kaede's village, Inuyasha and his friends were resting and settling in for the night. Kagome's bike leaning against a tree next to their campsite, reflecting the light of the gentle fire off its chrome rims. The soft sounds of a crickets song the only noise in the atmosphere. That is until a certain Hanyou decided to break the silence with an aggravated sigh and the constant bounce of his knee against the ground.

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't rush these things. Kagome said she needed time. So, give her time." Miroku tried to reason with him, of course it not working. "She lied to me! How dare she try and skip out on something as important as this!" Inuyasha's voice grew louder with every word, eventually causing the crickets to stop as well.

"Leave her alone, Inuyasha." Sango set her Boomerang down next to her as she plopped down on a rock with an exasperated sigh. "She has a life beyond us, you know." Miroku hummed in agreement.

Shippo jumped onto Mirokus shoulder, a trick he's learned to stay safe whenever he mouths off to Inuyasha, well, sometimes. "Yeah, you can't expect Kagome to babysit you all the time, Inuyasha." His bushy tail flicked to the side as he watched Inuyasha's reaction closely, ready to jump at the slightest movement.

"Shippo, you shouldn't make fun of him." Sango reprimanded. "Keh," Inuyasha stalked over. "Yeah, you little runt. Don't make fun of me. It's you she's babysitting." Grabbing Shippo before he could flee, Inuyasha gave an evil smile.

"Hey! Let me go, Inuyasha! I'm telling Kagome!" Shippo cried as Inuyasha squished his head and ruffled his hair up. "Keh, go ahead. She won't say anything to me." Inuyasha smirked and let go of Shippo, not before squeezing his head once more. Leaving Shippo so rub his new bump on his scalp.

"Inuyasha, Kaede is coming." Sango stood up and walked forward two steps next to Miroku. "Something is wrong." Sango turned to retrieve her boomerang as Kaede rode up on horseback.

"Inuyasha! Something's happened!" Kaede's voice laced with panic alerted to the rest of them that something dreadful had taken place. "Come, quick!" with that, Kaede jerked the reins a hard right to turn the horse then forcefully heeled the sides of the animal to a sprinting speed, leaving the others behind but Inuyasha having no trouble in keeping up.

"Kirara! Let's go." Sango called behind her towards her companion. Miroku not far behind.

San watched the playful exchange between the two humans and she watched as his friend was eaten alive without the other boys' knowledge of it happening. She watched as the human's parents came too late to save him and she watched as a parent turned his child around in the water and cried in agony.

San watched because she wanted to see the animal tear them all apart, but a small part of her wanted to console them. Kill the creature in vengeance for the humans, console the parents as Moro would do for her.

She wanted them all dead, yet she wished to see them thrive. Her inner turmoil tore her apart from the inside and she knew her siblings could see it, and Moro could see the same as well. They never judged her on it and they never isolated her from themselves. They understood her position as who she was. Raised to hate humans but a human herself. She had come to terms with it when Ashitaka had helped save her forest and herself.

San knows now that not all humans are the same, Ashitaka showed her that much if not anything else. He helped the Eboshi woman rebuild her town. Eboshi now farms food, growing plants instead of destroying them. She still makes iron but doesn't tear up trees and whole forests looking for it.

San still refuses to live with humans, too use to living with her family. Adamant about not leaving them for anything.

Turning around in the bushes she hid in, pushing her mask back down and smoothing her fur cape back down. San jumped to the closest tree, making her way back to the new cave her and her family had found to stay closer to the new forest they had found.

"San." Her brothers greeted her when she had made it back to their cave. Setting her cape and mask down by her nest. San scratched her brothers heads, that one spot that always bothers them. The one behind the ears. Their tongues lulled out of their mouth, panting, as their eyes closed in pleasure.

"San, I'm glad you're back." Her mother, Moro, spoke from the roof of the cave. San looked above her. "I'll go say hi to Moro." San watched as her brother sighed a growl and trotted off towards the back of the cave.

San exited the cave and rounded the corner to the left to climb up to where Moro was resting. "Another human was claimed by the water creature." San walked towards the edge of the rock ceiling and sat down cross-legged next to her mothers paws. "You shouldn't go down there, you could be seen, or even worse, killed. Then I would have to destroy them all." All San wanted to do was look over the forest with Moro, she wanted to help clean the forest of the evil that resides within it. But she was right, if the humans found her they would kill her. "They already think I killed those villagers. No doubt thinking the same about the children." Moro's hum of agreement caught San's attention. "Moro, what should I do?" She turned her body more towards her mother. "I can't hide forever, I won't." Moro's giant pink and gold eye turned to look at her daughter.

"Look out there, San. Nothing but evil lives down there. I can feel it looking back at me, I can see it stalking you when you go down there." San strained her eyesight to see what her mother saw. A thin cloud of purple just over the horizon, moving and swaying in the wind. Looking back to Moro, her mother continued. "I trust you completely to care for yourself and I trust your brothers, I don't trust humans. I don't trust demons." Moro's eyes went back to the forest before them. "And I don't trust mindless beasts like the one plaquing that village."

Silence befell both mother and daughter for what seemed like hours. Broken finally by Moro. "Eat, daughter." Moro moved to rise from her spot. "there will be things to do tomorrow."

"Right." San rose from her sitting position as well to follow her mother down in to the cave. The cache of food in the back almost diminished. San chose jerky for her dinner and sat next to her brothers once more to settle in for the night. Remembering one last time about Ashitaka and the forest spirit before laying down for sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Rated T

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The scene Inuyasha and Kaede came up to before Sango and Miroku was the definition of horror. A half-eaten corpse with the father grieving over the body while another boy was extremely hard to console. The things he had seen would not be wished upon your worst enemy. His mother by his side holding his face trying to get him to look at her but to no avail, the boy was too far gone to be brought back. Shippo Held his face to Miroku's robes, trying to block out the images and the shouts. Sango took Shippo and cradled him against her chest, turning his back to the scene so Shippo had no chance of seeing anything else.

"Akihiro was found like that. Asao's body was drug back to land by his father." Kaede spoke softly as to not be overheard by the grieving pair or Shippo, climbing off her horse delicately. Handing the reins to a fellow villager that came after hearing all the commotion. "His body was found floating near the shore just over there." Kaede pointed Miroku and Sango over to the trail of blood leading into the river water, now flushed of any remaining red patches from the earlier incident.

Sango tried her best to discreetly cover her nose from the offending smell of dead corpse, not to insult the parent, as she walked closer towards the crime scene. She was stopped by Kaede's old hand on her shoulder. She looked back to her old friend then looked more closely to the riverbank without moving forward. Small pieces of intestine and flesh were still scattered among the mud and rocks. "What happened?"

Kaede gave a tired sigh. "The villagers blame Princess Mononoke, the wild girl raised by wolves. They say her wild counterparts raised her to be killer." Kaede removed her hand and placed it back to her side. "I've tried reason with them, they won't hear it from me." Inuyasha looked to the river, looking for evidence of a predator anywhere. There wasn't the smell of wolf past the blood or paw tracks. Everything was untouched but the blood, like a ghost in the night. "What animal was it?" Before Kaede could respond, Akihiro's mother abandoned her post next to her son to confront Inuyasha.

"It was that damned wild wench! She did this!" Tears spilled over her long lashes as she spoke with venom in her voice. Her thin face shaking slightly with rage as her long brown hair worked its way out of the bun she had it in, making her look insane. "She did this to my boy, and to Asao." With that, she pointed a long finger at Asao's body, grieving father listening in now.

"That's not for certain." Sango began, interrupted by the father. "Yes, it is! She tore my boy apart! Look at him, he died for her sport!" More tears falling from his wet fuzzy chin. Shippo buried deeper into her chest.

"If it was the wolf girl, wouldn't there be teeth marks and, well less gore?" Miroku questioned aloud, kneeling by the river bank, examining it. "It looks to be a simple-minded animal just so happened across their path."

Through the whole exchange with his friends and the villagers, Inuyasha saw Akihiro falling deeper and deeper in depression with the whole situation, his mother not at his side anymore. Inuyasha walked slowly over to the boy and crouched in front of him, blocking his view of his friend. "Hey, Bud." Inuyasha whispered just loud enough to get his attention but not startle him. "How are you feeling?" Inuyasha tilted his head just like a dog would to hearing a new sound, making the boy quiet, even for just a little bit to look at him.

"I've seen you before." Akihiro avoided the question entirely but at least he was talking to someone. "You're Inuyasha." The Hanyou smiled a little. He had worked hard to get to know people in this village after Kagome had put the spell beads on him in the beginning. His plan was to get in their good graces enough to slip away with the jewel without much fuss. After spending more and more time with the miko and his friends, his plans had changed but the progress was still present.

"Yeah, bud, I am. What's yours?" Inuyasha didn't move an inch so he wouldn't scare him. He was still half demon after all. Humans always feared anything that was remotely stronger than them in any sense of the word. He could see Akihiro's muscles loosen a little more just by talking to him. He knew exactly what his name was, but Akihiro didn't know that. The last thing he needed was the boy thinking a half demon was stalking him.

"Akihiro." Was his only response to Inuyashas question. Inuyasha made sure to widen his eyes as he spoke to him to make it look like he was genuinely surprised. "That's a name of a man, Akihiro." Inuyasha immediately saw Akihiro's eyes widen themselves then a small smile spread across his muddy face. Inuyasha looked around to talk about something else. Seeing a small fish laying still next to what he could only guess were Akihiro's, he pointed towards it with a loosely closed fist. "You catch that?" again widening his eyes for the boys sake.

Akihiro's features brightened before his eyes darkened again. "Yeah, I caught it with my bare hands! before-"

"My friend showed me a really cool trick for cooking fish. Want me to tell you the secret?" Inuyasha interrupted before the conversation could turn dark again. He caught the boys attention with his question as the boy nodded to Inuyasha while humming a 'yes'. Smiling in silent victory at successfully distracting the boy while Sango and Miroku cleared the body as well as the parents of the scene. "Let's get this fish on the fire and see how good this trick really is." Inuyasha Made to grab the fish by the tail but Akihiro stopped him. "Can we get more fish? I don't think that'll be enough for all of us."

Inuyasha looked to the calm waters of the river, eventually nodding to Akihiro. Stalking towards the water's edge, he made a motion for Akihiro to stay put while he fished. "Watch and learn how it's done, squirt. And maybe you'll be as good as me someday." Inuyasha rolled up his sleeves and positioned himself over the water's surface. Ready to pounce on anything that swims his way. The orange light of the sunset made it difficult for humans to see but Inuyasha's eyes had no problem seeing in the dim light. Soon, a rather large fish swam passed his feet. With inhuman speed, his claws dug into its flesh and threw it to the shore. The fish thrashing and flailing. "Woah!" Akihiro cheered with surprise. "Do it again, Inuyasha!"

"Keh, you haven't seen anything yet!" Inuyasha felt pride flow through him, children weren't his strong suit but cheering people up by showing off his skills will always be fun to him.

After five more large fish caught, strung up and gutted, Inuyasha and Akihiro made their way back to the boys hut. Incident now out of his mind. Akihiro adamant about carrying the catch, wanted to give his mom the fish personally. Fish tails dragging on the ground, he stepped through the hut door. The smile on his face slowly diminished at the scene he had walked into. Gorou, Inuyasha had learned was the name of Asao's father, and Kou, Akihiro's mother, sitting by the fire and discussing something somber while Sango and Miroku quietly sipping hot tea from chipped tea cups. Not wanting the situation worse, Inuyasha blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"Caught more fish for dinner. Akihiro wanted more for you." Inuyasha could just feel the tension rise in the room. He was going to turn to leave when the mothers voice interrupted him. "Stay. Please." Inuyasha looked at her straight face, brown eyes empty but her lips carefully hiding the frown from her watchful son and her bun back in place neatly. "Would you like some tea?" Thankfully the father was more forgiving when it came to formalities. "Uh, sure." Inuyasha positioned himself next to Miroku then started preparing the already scaled and gutted fish. Spearing them onto sticks and stabbing the other ends into the sand by the fire to where they just hung above the flames. Akihiro watched Inuyasha with amazement as he rubbed a spice inside the fish and on the skin while the parents quietly went back to their topic at hand. After he was done with preparing dinner and wiping his hands clean of the fish slime, a cup was handed to him, filled to the rim with hot tea.

"That wolf girl, Princess Mononoke, needs to be dealt with. She's plagued this village for too long. Those two men she took should have been enough for her wild beasts." The venom in Gorous voice was enough to melt iron. "It wasn't the girl. Mom, you have to believe me." Akihiro pleaded with her. "Nonsense, don't protect her, Akihiro!" Kou snapped but quickly recovered. She took a deep breath and then continued calmly. "She is a killer and she will be stopped. She has done nothing but kill us for her games." Sango held Shippo in her lap as she listened to their conversation. Stroking his hair as he slowly sipped his tea. "What does she look like, what does she wear?" Miroku asked without upsetting them more.

"She wears a white wolf skin and carries a red clay mask around. She's quiet when she walks and she's always riding a large wolf. They say the wolves stole her soul and now she lives to kill us all." Kou described her as best she could to them with the little memory she has of the beast child. "she could be watching you and you wouldn't know it." Miroku ran his thumb across his bottom lip in thought. He had heard of her before but she always went by a different name. "Okami no raida." He mused out loud. A spirit of the forest, nothing more. Down here, she was real. "I'm sorry?" Gorou asked leaning in more towards the fire, collecting a tasty fish.

"The wolf girl, I've heard of her before. She was known as Okami no raida where I come from. Her wolf mother is a God, a giant wolf with two tails. They lived in the Yakushima forest until the humans there killed the forest spirit for wealth. The once believed late lady Eboshi, leading the attack." Miroku handed Sango a fish while plucking his own from the fire, taking a bite from the belly before continuing.

"I don't know her given name, or even if she has a name." Shippo was handed the small fish after it had been cooled a little by Miroku. "That's all I know about her. I'm sorry." Miroku took a larger bite of his fish and flinched at the heat it still held. Gorou swallowed his mouthful of fish with a loud gulp. "Thank you, Miroku, was it?" The monk nodded his head once, bangs moving slightly into his dark blue eyes. "We are more than willing to help rid you of your ailment. For a small price, of course." Miroku groaned as Sango elbowed him in his kidney.

"We're more than willing to do it for free." Sango finished her offer with a mean look towards Miroku, who knowingly avoided her stare. "Yes, of course what I meant." Rubbing his sore spot gently, Miroku forced a smile on his face.

Shippo took another big bite from his fish. "Idiot." He muttered.

Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha sat with Gorou and Kou, speaking softly to each other about trivial things, trying to keep Akihiro's mind too busy to think about what happened and honestly, the parents could go without the thoughts themselves.

The mother then turned to Sango, fish bones now thrown into the fire. "So, dear, how long have you two been together?" Miroku smirked as Sango tried to hide the fact that she just choked on her tea without really achieving. "Alas, my lovely lady, we are not a couple yet." Sango grew red in the face at the declaration. "I have a very important request to make, though." Miroku turned very serious while taking Akihiro's mothers hands in his. "I have been placed under a curse that will eventually spell my demise. I am on a lonely mission of having as many sons to carry on my legacy as I can in my life time. Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?" Both Akihiro and Sango's shouts of protest filled the small hut finally ending with a resounding smack from Sango tactfully hitting Miroku in the back of the head with her boomerang.

"Your honesty is baffling, Monk." Akihiro's mother yanked her hands from his grasp and reached for a fish that had started to turn dark. A deep blush still evident on her cheeks as she focused on picking the charred flakes from the nicely cooked flesh. No matter how many times it's happened to her, Kou will never get used to men flirting with her.

Akihiro finished his dinner, while throwing frequent dirty looks towards Miroku and threw the remains into the fire, wiping his hands on his hakama. "Don't do that, Akihiro. There's a cloth right there for that reason." His mother reprimanded. Akihiro sighed and reached for the cloth next to Inuyasha, the same one Inuyasha used to wipe his hands with. "Mom, can I go play with Asao-" Akihiro couldn't stop himself fast enough. Remembering what had happened to his friend, ashamed that he had forgotten so soon. He looked up to see Gorou looking at him. There wasn't any anger at the mention of his son, only sorrow. "Sorry." Akihiro apologized softly, hanging his head low.

Slowly a leather wrapped wooden toy came into Akihiro's view. His neighbors weathered and callused fingers holding it delicately as if it would break at the slightest pressure. "It was Asao's. it was his slingshot. I took it from him when he hit an old man in the head, the one with the garden." Akihiro took it slowly in his hands. Feeling the rough texture of the leather on the slingshot handle and sling he had helped Asao make when they were smaller. He remembered that day. Asao was always the first to get them in trouble. Never blinking twice at the sight of danger even though Akihiro could sometimes see the fear in his eyes. Never once flinching away from punishment when they were finally caught doing something. The day they ruined old man Ichizo's garden was Asao's idea. He didn't mean to hit the old man, he was aiming for the wasp nest on his hut but Ichizo had decided just then to step outside. Those flying devils had chased Asao's mother to the ends of the earth after that. Akihiro got the beating of a lifetime from his mother and he was certain Asao got it worse than he did after his father did his best to try and calm Asao's mother. The whole village heard what had happened to them, he was certain because the few adventurous villagers asked how their back ends felt afterwards. They couldn't sit down for days, but they always laughed it off. Smacking each other on their sore spots whenever the other mouthed off about being weaker. They always got into trouble together, whether it be small or life threatening to themselves or others. They were invincible. At least it felt that way until-

"Thank you." Akihiro interrupted his own thought, refusing to give into the depression again. He hugged the weapon close to his heart, looking at his neighbor with a smile on his face causing Gorou to grow one as well, even if it was a small one.

"Would you like to see his grave?" Gorou asked Akihiro, finally looking him in the eyes. Akihiro hesitantly nodded, then looked towards Inuyasha. "Thanks for the fish. It was delicious. Your friend is a good cook if they taught you that." Akihiro rose with ease to follow Asao's father. "Be quick about it. It's dark out and you need to go to sleep." Akihiro gave a small noise of recognition, turning to bow to Miroku and Sango, thanking them for the company before running after his neighbor who had already walked out of the hut after saying farewell to Kou.

Inuyasha had watched the whole exchange between neighbors. His experience with villagers was completely different from what was happening right now. He was always ridiculed for his heritage and the fact that he never really belonged anywhere, demon or otherwise. The closest thing he came to courtesy in a long time since his mother died was Kagome. It was a Half Demon's commonplace to be treated poorly. Even other half breeds hated other half breeds.

"thank you for helping him." Akihiro's mother spoke so suddenly it had startled Inuyasha out of his trance. "What?" He blinked at her.

"It's bad when a mother can't calm her own son. I'm glad you were there." She looked at Inuyasha then quickly looked away, embarrassed. "uh, yeah sure." Not used to praise from a villager, Inuyasha didn't know how to respond.

"It's just, ever since his father died he'd been distant with me. What happened today made me realize that I could have lost him just as easily." She grew quiet again after her personal declaration about her son. Not familiar with how to respond, Inuyasha just stared at her as she continued to fidget under his gaze. Her next words didn't surprise him but it still struck him a little.

"Please leave." She finally looked up at the remaining people in the hut, seeing Inuyasha's eyes narrow a fraction. "I need to be alone." Her voice quivered a little. Brown eyes the only hint that she's fighting to save face in front of them. Her dull brown locks less neat than it was before. Inuyasha noticed dark circles formed under her eyes, and her skin was paler than before.

"As you wish, my lady." Miroku stood calmly, lending a hand to Sango to help her up as well. "Thank you for the tea, it was delectable." Miroku bowed to Kou before turning to retrieve his cane and Sango's boomerang. Inuyasha jumped up and immediately turned out the door, followed by his companions. The Hanyou picking up the faint sound of sobs escaping the mothers lips after she made sure all four of them were out of range. Forgetting Hanyous still have better hearing than humans, eventually the only noise in the air was the jingle Mirokus cane as he stabbed the butt of it into the compacted ground with each step he took towards their camp.

Everyone walked in silence back to their campsite, Inuyasha quietly contemplating his next move towards catching and killing the evil plaquing Kaede's village. He still didn't believe it was this Princess Mononoke the villagers felt like they needed to blame at every turn. There wasn't a scent of wolf at the river. Unless…

"I'm going back to the river, guys. I'll catch up later." Inuyasha didn't wait for a response as he jumped into the trees and sprinted towards where the boy died. Soon, Inuyasha came up to the river bank. It looked the same as it did before. Blood still soaked the mud while it's copper scent was older. The river water went deeper than waist high like where the boys were fishing near the shore. The river itself was a good 20 feet wide, the very center of the river, the water faster than at its banks.

Inuyasha leaped across the river with ease and sniffed the air. There is was, the scent. It reeked of wolf here. "She was here." Inuyasha looked around the forest for more signs of the Mononoke girl being here. She was good at stalking, that was for certain. There were no other signs she was here but for her scent. "But you don't smell like Koga. So, you can't be a demon like him." Inuyasha growled lightly at the fact that the scent was just as old as the blood. He would say she did do it if it wasn't for the fact that their scents were on the opposite ends of the water. It was almost like she just watched as they were attacked, which, in Inuyasha's eyes is just like killing Asao herself.

All of this would be a lot easier to figure out if Akihiro would just talk and say what the hell happened. His silence is aggravating but understandable. After all it was really hard for Shippo to say what happened to his parents.

It was hard for everyone to cope with the death of a child. Inuyasha had seen so much death in his years, he's become immune to its affect. But he can still imagine what Gorou is going through, and honestly, if Inuyasha was Gorou, he'd be tearing down trees and draining rivers and lakes alike looking for this wench.

Inuyasha needed Kagome's help. He didn't care that she had Skool and tests to fight, a jewel shard could be involved and if he had a chance to find another shard he would take it.

With Inuyasha's new resolve, he sprinted towards the bone eaters well again. Not thinking twice, he jumped feet first, ready to drag her back kicking and screaming if he had to.

Moro walked her grounds above the cave her children slept in. She thought about her poor daughter, San and her two sons. San was so adamant about looking like them that she collected their winter fur when they had shed it off in spring and weaved the fur into itself. She had done such an excellent job in making her cloak out of their fur she had brought it out hunting. At first, Moro thought it was just to fit in with them and to hide her humanistic features but the more she saw it on her daughter, she realized it was a cloaking tactic. The animals in their forest know what human smells and looks like, they run at the first signs of them. San had caught every prey she stalked successfully while wearing that fur cape. She made the mask shortly after to hide her face and distort her human features so her prey was confused just long enough to where San could kill them swiftly and without trouble.

Her sons had imprinted with her the instant she brought San to her old cave. They were just tiny pups then but they were still big enough to eat her whole if they felt like she was a threat to them. Moro let them sniff her new daughter to get acquainted with her scent. It was all new to Moro but she had lived long enough to see how human children were raised. Human parents never perfected their skills, their methods adequate at best. Always letting their little ones roaming the forests without regard for others. San would be different, raised by a God.

That human, Ashitaka, had helped San when that damned woman stole the head of the forest spirit. After Ashitaka and San gifted it back to him, he had restored the forest and Moro, herself. She is thankful to be alive for her children. Those brainless pigs still blame them for Okoto's death. Following them here to save this forest before they do, to prove their superiority to them. Moro can see them moving like a tidal wave through the trees when she sits on top of the cave, looking for the one thing they can't perceive. The one thing that can't be touched. The demon that has caused such grief to many others. The demon in white baboon skin.


	5. Chapter 5

Rated T

I want to say thank you to Nobody Special for reviewing on my story. It's my first review and I'm feeling pretty elated right now. With christmas and new years right after, it was hectic to say the least. but I'm back and will keep working on this story. some updates may come sooner than others but that's because I'm not feelig a writers block and if I don't upload it right then, I won't remember it later... ADHD and all... hopefully you know how it is.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

San crouched low in the shrubbery. Stalking her target with practiced movements and cloaked in her white fur, red clay mask over her face. The cow had wandered from its herd, lazily grazing on the green grass below. Muscles shivering occasionally to get the flies off it. San would not usually go for such a bold catch, in fear of a villager catching her, but the food cache in the cave was almost gone and she needed that cow to feed her family.

Village cows were known to be stupid, but also skittish. The smallest noise can set them off and, also intrigue them enough to investigate. The last thing San wanted was a stampede and possibly lose her prey. Her spear in hand, she positioned herself to better put force into her throw. With a swift launch, her spear cut through the air and pierced the flesh of the bovine's chest, striking its heart. Its front knees buckled and soon the rump followed slowly. San kept low, making her way to her fresh kill. Keeping an eye and ear out for alerts to her presence as she removed her clay mask. She pulled her dagger out of her holster and as she slid the blade into its throat while holding its head with her knee, she said a prayer she's heard her mother say after every kill.

"I see you brother, and I thank you. Your spirit will run with the forest, while your body will remain and become part of the Pack." Slowly pulling the blade back out and wiping it on the grass beside her before re-holstering her dagger. San planted her foot against the felled animal and yanked the spear out of its chest with a squelch. Whistling a short bird call, she waited for her brother to come down from his perch and help her carry her catch back home.

A great white wolf gracefully ambled through the leaves into the opening where San stood. "Good kill." Her brother praised with his tongue out, panting. "Let's get this home." San repositioned her spear in her hand as her brother picked up the cow by its large head.

They had made good headway when a small creature crossed their paths. What looks to be a cat with two tails. It had jumped in front of them and just sat down, looking at them with curiosity. San's brother growled at the cat around the head of the kill still in his mouth. The feline went on guard immediately, hackles raised and hissing with all its might. "Leave it." San called to her wolf brother. "Go take that home, I'll deal with this." San pointed the tip of the spear towards the smaller growling cat. Her brother looked at her before he turned with a growl to take a different route home, leaving San with the two-tailed creature.

San watched him go before setting her spear down and reaching her hand out to the small cat. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. He's gone now." Slowly, the cat advanced on San. Curiosity and caution in its huge red eyes. San felt its fur with the tip of her fingers. "You're very soft, you know that?" The cat began to purr at her praise. Lifting her chin for San to scratch under. Her ears pointed forward, then swiveled backwards when someone called out.

"Kirara!" A woman's voice rang through the trees. "Kirara!" Their voice closer now. The cat turned and trotted towards the woman's voice, looking back and giving a cute mew before jumping back into the bushes. San pulled her mask down over her face and ran towards her brother in the opposite direction. Barely missing the human as they let the cat jump into her arms and looked towards Sans escape route.

"Sango! Where are you going?" Miroku called after her as she sped through the bushes looking for her companion. "Kirara!" She ignored his question and continued searching. "Kirara!" Sango wormed her way through the foliage. "Sango, it's getting dark, we need to go back." Miroku caught up to her when she stopped to whirl on him. "She can see in the dark, we can't." He reasoned with her. Sango let go of a breath she was holding as she looked down at her shoes. "You forget she's a demon, Sango. She can take care of herself." Miroku wrapped his arm around her shoulders and lead her back to camp. Sango gasped when she saw movement in the greenery just to the left of her. Without warning, she darted to the small clearing in the trees and found Kirara trotting towards her and jumping up for her to catch her small body with ease. A flash of white caught her eye but before she could pursue, Mirokus hand was on her shoulder once again. "Come on, Sango. Let's go back." Thinking better of it, Sango nodded and followed the monk back to camp.

They heard a wolf howl in the distance as they neared the fire of their camp site, not sure if it was one of Koga's wolves or the white wolves nearby. Miroku walked around Shippo sound asleep in Kagomes sleeping bag. Kirara jumped down and joined Shippo by his feet as Sango walked in on the other side of the fire. Both curled up and one fast asleep while the other watched Sango and Miroku talk quietly.

Sango placed her aching body on a fallen log next to the fire. It was a hot and stressful day but the night is colder. Now they have a wolf girl to apprehend and the villagers are certain it was her that killed that boy back at Kaede's village. She wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery as bad as the next person but she wouldn't condemn an innocent girl to get to them.

"When do you suppose Inuyasha will be back?" Miroku pulled Sango out of her thoughts just in time to hear the ending of his sentence. "Uh, I don't know, exactly. He said he would be back soon." Sango shifted as she thought more on it. "Maybe he went to go see Kagome. I didn't see any soul seekers nearby so it can't be Kikyo." Sango looked to Miroku on her right, seeing him contemplating the possibility. "Maybe. Do you think he found something else over by that river shore?" Their eyes darken at the mention of earlier. They had seen gore in their lives well enough, but the image of a boy torn to pieces would haunt even the toughest of individuals. "We should get some sleep. Inuyasha will want to continue on in the morning." Miroku Gently placed his staff on the ground next to him, as to not disturb Shippo, before laying closer to fire to keep warm in the night. Sango watched his dismissive behavior towards her question. An odd demonstration from him indeed. "You're right. Goodnight, Miroku." Kirara curled with her companion as soon as Sango followed Miroku's lead. Circling twice in place before settling down against Sango's torso. Kirara looked out into the trees once more, seeing a red mask staring back, before closing her eyes to join the rest in sleep.

San watched the small cat with interest in the trees, away from sight. She had every intention of following her brother back home but the concerned voices of the humans intrigued her. She had only seen humans destroy and kill anything that they see if it doesn't benefit them or interest them in any way. The woman's odd behavior towards the feline was different and she wanted to know more about it. The woman didn't force the small creature to do anything. Let it do what it pleased without punishment. Maybe she was interested in it? The cat wouldn't act like a friend towards the two humans if she had just kept it because she liked the way it looked. It had to be something else. Her mother warned her that her curiosity would one day be the end of her in this new forest; but San just couldn't help it.

The mystery outweighed the danger in her eyes. It was almost like the humans here acted differently from any of the rest. There are more beings here to consider. Demons and… Half demons? San wasn't entirely sure what they meant by someone being Half of a demon. The images she thought of when Moro spoke of them was nothing if not laughable. If the demons here aren't any different from the demons she knows of, San is not willing to find out what a half demon looks like.

The feline she ran into earlier had two tails. Maybe she was a God like Moro? She was too small but then why would she have twin tails? Everything was so confusing to her here. With a quick exhale, San silently turned in the tree she was perched in and leapt from branch to branch with practiced ease. The mask she wore kept her from seeing clearly in the dark but it was essential so villagers wouldn't see her true face. The shade of the trees kept the light of the moon illuminating her path, making it even harder to see. San could still smell her surroundings but not as well as her brothers. Their smell and howls reached her senses before she saw them. Small brown wolves on the hunt a little way away from the village she had just come from. A rabbit franticly running in erratic directions trying to deter the wolves. Their selected prey too small to feed them all; they were chasing it for the sport of it. Hanging back just enough to keep the rabbit running from them but far enough from it so to not kill it too early. The display of aggression was a sign of lack of exercise. Her mother told her of the local wolf tribe that lived in a cave far to the west. Their prince of arrogance and loyalty to his tribe was too, on the hunt for the white baboon demon. His wolves being here only meant that he was nearby; looking for something here. They hadn't seemed to notice her, too focused on their game to realize someone was above them. Snapping their jaws and sloppily turning with the rabbit. One slipping on the mud below her tree and hitting the trunk of it with its thick body. A quiet yelp echoed from its maw. Soon it was back on its feet and chasing the grey streak. Their barks and growls of excitement fading as the rabbit moved farther and farther out towards a clearing and down a hole.

Soon her cave entrance came into view after a long travel. Her brothers sitting side by side, panting happily when they saw her come from the foliage. Blood covering their snouts indicating they had eaten the cow she had killed. "San." Her brothers greeted. San smiled to them as she slid her mask back to the top of her head and the rest of the fur cape cascading down to her calves and scratched the top of their heads as she passed by to the corpse laying on the cave floor, almost gone. Reaching for her knife at her side she sliced a piece of rib meat off the bones and buried her teeth into the tender raw flesh. She was supposed to cook it with fire but the taste of raw flesh was just so enticing to her. Eating like her brothers had drawn her to it. She had regurgitated for days when she first ate it, but with time her body had gotten used to the presence of raw food. Blood now covering her chin and lips, San finished her meal before sitting in between her two brothers staring out into the forest. Moro had gone to meet with the boars to figure out a viable plan towards knowing more about the strange white demon; leaving San's brothers and San herself here alone.

San wiped her face with the back of her hand, leaving a streak on her skin. "I saw those brown wolves Moro told us about. They're reckless just like the humans." San's brother on her left immediately pulled his tongue back in his mouth and narrowed his eyes out to the dark forest. San saw and followed his lead sitting forward ever so slightly. The brother going on guard and growled lowly; lip twitched slightly and ears pointed back. A sharp howl alerted them both to the presence of wolves. Their howls echoed from nearby, a first kill howl. The pack must be separated if they are communicating their kills. If they start hunting on their land, they will take what little food they have left. San retrieved her spear the same time her brothers rose from sitting. She swung her legs over her closest brother and gripped tight to his hackles. Leaving the mask up, they bolted towards the alarming howls.

"Koga, look." Ginta held up a dead rabbit, it limply hanging from his hand. "It's all the wolves could find. I'm telling you, we have to hunt somewhere else." Hakkaku torn the rabbit from Ginta's grasp and sniffed it tenderly. "It smells rotten already. Ugh." He tossed the seemingly soiled meat to the wolves, devouring it without a second to wait. "You guys really need to lose some weight." Ginta looked back to Koga. Waiting for his response to the situation.

"Alright, we can hunt somewhere else, but we camp here." Koga's authoritative tone rang through the air and all his wolves looked to him before immediately running to hunt some more in a different area. "Koga, maybe Kagome isn't here. You don't smell her so maybe she moved?" Ginta stood behind Hakkaku as he spoke so he wouldn't be the one to be struck by Koga. "No, that mutt faces stinking scent is here so she has to be." Koga sniffed the air once more before turning to the cowering Ginta. "and I know you're hiding from me."

A howl Koga recognized sounded from the distance. "They already caught something? That was fast." His focus was turned back from his hunting pack to his two pack mates and friends. "You two set up camp. Get a fire going and find a river to fish in." Hakkaku scratched his head and finally pushed Ginta from behind him. "Uh, okay, Koga. But what are you gonna do?" Koga looked back over his shoulder with a cocky grin. "I'm gonna look for Kagome of course." With that; Koga sped off in the opposite direction of them.

"But it's in the middle of the- uh… okay, then" Hakkaku stammered after his leader as he saw his figure disappear in the darkness. Ginta sighed heavily and slumped to fetch firewood. "Really we should have done this sooner. Now it's going to be even harder." Hakkaku rolled his eyes at his pack mate. "we can see in the dark, Stupid." Ginta perked up a little bit at the fact. "Oh, that's right." A sharp smack resounded through the still night as Hakkaku landed a hard slap to the back of Ginta's head. His head dipped forward from the momentum and he quickly righted himself before rubbing the offending spot. Ginta stared after Hakkaku as he walked off to the scent of water nearby. "That wasn't nice." He grumbled to himself as he continued his search for dead and dry sticks.

Leaves wiped her face as they sped through and under the protruding branches of the passing trees. Smaller rodents fleeing from the direction they were heading. Hopefully Moro would hear their cries and come to help as well. The anticipation of an attack made her blood race with adrenalin. San let out a growl of her own as the same brown wolves from earlier came into view. Taking down a deer that should have been theirs with a swift bite from their sharp maws. Anger fueled her actions as she leapt from her brothers back when he grappled with a smaller unfortunate wolf. Knife brandished, San sliced at another intruding western wolf she had landed in front of gracefully. Dodging it's lunges it's snapping teeth. Howls of fear and cries of help reached her ears before one of her brothers silenced it with his large claws. More howls resounded across the trees. The wolves had formed a circle around San and her brothers, staying far enough away in fear of being struck down like their pack mates. Her brothers growled venomously towards them, watching them cower. A tornado ripped through the trees before someone jumped out from the middle of it, dressed to look like the wolves; like San. Immediately the brown wolves ran to him and started to grumble and whine to him; communicating. He looked down to them on either side before returning his gaze to San and her brothers. Silently marveling at her brothers before speaking. "What are you doing here? You should leave, this kill isn't yours." San snarled, gripping her spear tighter in her hand while her dagger dripped blood of the last wolf she had killed. "You go! Before my fangs find you!" Her brother threatened the stranger. He looked stunned before registering the threat made towards him. "My wolves tell me you ambushed them during a hunt. By the looks of it, it seems to be true." His voice was steady, but his body language was enraged. Koga couldn't afford to anger these intruders. The only talking wolves he's known were great elders from the northern tribe. He was certain these wolves weren't from there but he still had to be cautious; their size alone impressed him and scared his wolves. "Your wolves hunt on our land, Human!" San shot back. Her clay earrings tinkling in her ears as she moved.

The man visibly flinched at her words; specifically, one word. ' _Human?'_ A small snarl escaped his lips before he could catch it in time. "Look, _Woman._ I'm not a human, got that?" A huge snarl from one of the bigger wolves alarmed him that he needed to back away. Koga, the Wolf Prince never backs down from a fight; unless there's danger. The large white wolves' hackles raised and their heads lowered slightly. Their curled lips vibrating with a growl deep in their throat. Danger was written all over this situation.

The leaves behind the great white wolves rustled and out emerged the biggest of the two. Her big pink eyes unwavering on him. Watching his every movement with careful precision. It had honestly surprised him when she spoke. "what are you doing here, Koga." Her voice deep and smooth. A hint of a growl in every word she spoke. The two wolves backed up to stand by her side. The woman still standing her ground in front of the giant white wolf. "Mother, you know him?" Without looking to the woman, she replied. "Yes."

' _Mother?_ ' Koga pondered. ' _If that giant wolf is her mother than she must be-'_ Koga's eyes widened immensely. "You're San." Koga stated aloud. He had heard of her before but never imagined she would be real let alone her wolf tribe. ' _That wolf said she knew me. How?"_ Before things could get out of hand Koga had called his wolves off. "Go back to camp." With that short command, his pack had run towards where Ginta and Hakkaku had set up the fire.

"Go back to your own mountain, hunt there." Moro remarked while she easily narrowed her eyes at Koga. His bright blue eyes focused back to the remaining wolves. "I'm just passing through. There's someone I'm looking for out here. Maybe you've heard of him?" Koga tried to hold his ground as she responded.

"Yes, I know of him. The demon Naraku. The priestess stole his soul and now he lives to kill her." Her lips pulled back further with every vowel, showing more and more teeth. San turned her head to face her mother. "Moro- " two Males dressed similar to Koga ran up to him. Before San could finish her sentence. "Koga! The wolves spotted a great red elk!" Sans eyes widened at the mention of the familiar animal. "It was just that way." One pointed straight out the right of him. "Oh, man I can taste it now." The man shivered with anticipation.

"I'm in the middle of something, Ginta." Koga growled under his breath. Ginta finally looked towards San and her pack. Ginta's eyes widened and his body stiffened. He no longer said anything but slowly backed away from the ledge Koga was standing on. He grabbed the other male before he could peer over the ledge as well and walked back towards the direction they had come in.

"Leave this place. Return, and I shall kill you." Moro turned back into the forest. Her two tails peeking out from the leaves before slowly disappearing as well. San had nimbly hopped onto her brothers back; still staring at Koga as they ran in the direction of the red elk, leaving bodies of the wolves they had killed in their wake.


	6. Chapter 6

Rated T

Thank you to my reviewer Nobody Special for keeping me going when I wanted to quit and the recent follows and favorites! I honestly didn't think I was going to get any feedback because this crossover isn't the most popular, but it's my favorite. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter and let me know how it was in the reviews. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Kagome hauled her yellow back pack; packed full to the flap of clothes and medicines out of her room, followed by Inuyasha. She swung her pack over her shoulder; careful to not scrape the buckles against the wall. "Kagome, are you sure you really need all this stuff?" Inuyasha inquired as he clicked her door shut and locked it using Kagomes thought up mechanism of belts and bungee cords. "Of course, Inuyasha. If people are dying, that means people are also injured. I need to be prepared for anything." Kagome huffed and shifted her pack strap on her shoulder. Inuyasha stole a side ways glance at Kagome through his bangs. "the teeth or claws on this thing can cause some pretty serious damage. You'll need a lot more than just your 'g _auze'_ to save these people." Inuyasha finished fastening the last belt and tightening it until the leather creaked. "Whatever is doing this is pretty thorough."

Kagome stopped fidgeting with the button on her regular shirt she had put on earlier to change back out of her pajamas. She had a feeling the jeans she wore were starched stiff by her mother on accident.

"What do you mean?" Kagome walked with Inuyasha towards the stairs. Looking down at the steps so she wouldn't trip going down; her hand on the wall delicately. Inuyasha ahead of her taking two steps at a time. "I mean, whatever is doing this can either think or it's really hungry."

Kagome flitted through a mental list of what it could possibly be while she and Inuyasha made their way down the stairs to where the rest of her family stood; waiting to say goodbye to her on her way out. The possibilities were endless in her eyes. It was impossible to know what it was with such little information given.

"Kagome, promise you'll stay safe out there." Her mother broke her trail of thought. "I promise, mom." Kagome plopped her pack down and gathered her mother into her arms in what seemed like a last embrace. "I love you, mom." Kagome mumbled into her mother's shoulder. "Oh, honey. I love you, too." Her arms tightened around her daughter as she fought tears. Eager to change the subject and to keep her resolve, Kagome pointed towards the bouquet she had placed in the vase on the table.

"A man came by. He had flowers for you." Mikasa turned where her daughter pointed and gasped lightly, holding a slender hand to her mouth. A small smile playing on her lips. "Oh, he came by after all." Mikasa turned back to Kagome. "Where is he?"

A sheepish look came across Kagomes features. "We didn't answer the door. We're all still a little on edge." Mikasa's smile fell slightly. "But he wrote you this, too." Kagome quickly handed the stark card over to her mother. Her mood lightening more and more the more she read the poem he had penned onto the thick white business card. Mikasa's eyes flitted towards the flowers decorating the plain wood table on the outskirts of the kitchen. "Orchids. I was looking at those flowers this morning when I met him." She lightly fingered the very edge of a delicate petal. It's beautiful pink and white ombre seamless with splotches of darker pink placed erratically but pleasantly among the flower petals. Spots of green leafs poking out around the beige floral paper and through clusters of orchids. A thin white bow tying the bouquet together at the stems.

"Kagome." Sota called her attention to him. Without warning, he shoved a pocket hunting knife into her torso with a clack of the plastic grip. "Take it. We have plenty; and from the stories you always tell me of Inuyasha-" Sota looked to the mentioned Hanyou then back to his sister in accusation. "You're gonna need it." Inuyasha's sudden snort of derision told Sota he had been spot on about assuming he's not exactly the best at protecting his only sister.

"Sota I can't take that. It belongs here. What if a villager gets a hold of it? Or I lose it there and some archeologist finds it a week from now in this time? This could literally change our history." Kagome pushed the folded knife back to Sota. With a roll of the eyes; Sota walked to her pack on the floor and tucked it safely into a space against the inside of the sack. "It's biodegradable plastic, Kagome. It will decompose over time then all that's left is the blade." Sota continued, ignoring the hard stares from his sister. "There's a switch on the side of it. If you push it in, the blade will pop out. Same way to put it in. Push in the switch and fold the bade down." Sota paused. Suddenly, he looked down and pinched his nose bridge between his eyes, clearing his throat.

The slightest of movement from Sota's shoulders signaled to Kagome he was trying not to cry. She hurriedly embraced his small figure. Despite his grownup actions and personality; he was still only thirteen years old. Too young for a child to act the way he does. Being forced to act tough because everyone else was frightened was the hardest thing a child should ever be expected to do. His fear at the situation was probably double hers and she hadn't realized that until now. "It's gonna be okay, Sota." Kagome whispered in his ear. Another soft wisp of a sob escaped her brother.

"I'm gonna miss you." His quiet voice barely reaching her ears. Kagome gave a small cry herself mixed with a humorless chuckle. "I know. I'm gonna miss you, too." Her arms tightened a fraction. "You know, when ever you feel like you can't do this. that you can't keep acting tough for them. Just look at the night sky. the brightest star you can find, that one's me." Sota chuckled lightly and tried to pull away. "No, I'm serious, Sota." Kagome stated, still holding on. "I always look at the brightest star over there and think of you when ever I'm sad or feeling lonely."She could feel eyes on them both but she didn't care. If this was truly the last time she would see her brother in a long time she wanted to make sure he knew she meant every word that she was telling him. Finally, after a few long minutes, the embrace ended. Kagome still held Sota at arms-length away from her; making sure he looked at her. "You'll be fine. You're brave and the toughest guy I know." A smile played at his lips. "Even tougher than Inuyasha?" Sota cheekily asked before Kagome grabbed him in another headlock; rubbing her weathered knuckles across his scalp and ruining his bedhead even more. "Oh, yeah. A lot tougher."

"Ah! Kagome, let me go!" Sota tried with all his might to get out of the friendly horse play but to no avail; his sister was just too strong.

"Come on, Kagome. Let the poor kid go. You rub even harder on that head of his and he won't be able to tell which way is up." Inuyasha chastised lightly, still upset at Sota for saying what he had earlier about him not being enough protection for Kagome. "We need to get going. The fact I can't smell this guy is a bad sign." He looked to Sota; still recovering from the harsh noogie he had received from Kagome. "There's weird ropes on Kagome's door. Keep them there. The window in her room doesn't lock so whatever you do, don't go in there."

Kagome glared daggers at Inuyasha for attempting to scare her brother. "It's best if you just stay down here. Don't separate. Stay together." Kagome met every one of her family's eyes, getting her point across effectively. "Grandpa and Sota. Protect mom, okay?" A quick kiss to her mother's forehead and another ruffle of Sota's hair, with protest from him, Kagome gathered her yellow pack and handed it to Inuyasha. "We'll need to run to the well house. You're stronger so it won't slow you down like it would me." Inuyasha easily placed the strap on his shoulder and said a quick farewell to Kagome's family.

Kagome made her way to the door and unlocked it noisily. Squeaking harshly when she slid the door aside on the tracks above it. The clear night sky staring back at her. More ominous when the feeling of the shadows looking at you was always in the back of your mind. The pale orange glow of the porch light comforting and debilitating for both her nerves and her eyesight. "You ready?" Inuyasha walked up next to her. "I don't see anything. We're good."

"Then let's go." Kagome stepped onto the front door mat and quickly slid the door back in place after watching Inuyasha follow. Hearing the lock behind her click, Kagome took a deep breath and bolted to where she knew the well house would be. Cold wind wiped by her and almost caressed her face as she ran. Black hair flying behind her, and feet striding below her, for a second, it felt like she was the fastest creature on the planet. Kagome ran into the wooden door of the well house with a grunt. Its defined wood grains digging into her cheek slightly. Panic started to lace into her nerves when her fingers fought to find a good grip on the hidden divot at the side of the door made to be the handle. It was tricky to open in the day light and even harder in the dark. Her breathes came quicker and her adrenaline made it so her fingers were shaking uncontrollably. The air was silent around her but it only spurred her more, fraying her nerves.

The door swung open unexpectedly to reveal Inuyasha's puzzled face. "What was that thud?" Kagome pushed through inside, debating whether she should answer. Honesty, unfortunately, won out. "I ran into the door." She muttered but knew full well he had heard. A twitch of his ear and a poorly hidden smile was all the incentive she needed to huff angrily and stomp towards the old well. "You what?" he asked while closing the door once more. His careful tone fueled her embarrassment more. "Drop it, Inuyasha." She snapped. No longer waiting for him, she leapt down the well with a bright red face. Her now out of sight, Inuyasha let his full smile come out before joining Kagome in the feudal era.

* * *

Sango twitched lightly when something rustled the leaves in the bushes behind her. Kirara slowly opened her tired eyes and lifted her head from her front paws. Standing with tails high and brushing the feathery tips against Sango's nose lightly when Kagome and Inuyasha emerged from the tree line. Sango stirred from the ticklish touches and groggily pushed herself into a sitting position. "Kagome? What are you doing here?" Sango rubbed her eyes to relieve them of the blurriness. Sango's voice soon waking Miroku as well. "Kagome. What happened?"

The sight of Shippo sound asleep in her sleeping bag made Kagome forget about the atrocities that have been going on lately. "Hey, guys. There's been a change of plans. Inuyasha told me about what's going on here." Inuyasha walked up beside her and placed her yellow sack next to her sleeping bag gently so to not wake the little kit.

"But what about your tests you have to fight?" Sango inquired while she sat up straighter along with Kirara and Miroku.

"They've been cancelled. There's something going on over there that has turned dangerous." Kagome sifted through her bag for the energy drink and trail bar snacks they had both asked for.

"What do you mean?" Miroku reached for the tall shiny can that was handed to him as he listened further to Kagome's story. "A man is massacring people and they haven't been able to catch him yet. I left Sota with the weapons he had found." She hadn't looked up from her backpack until then. Seeing their worried faces made her heart jump with its own worry. "they can take care of themselves." Kagome more said the last part to herself to give herself some solace. She found another one of Sango's trail mix bars at the bottom of her bag and tossed it at her with ease. It's noisy wrapper crinkling with the contact of Sango's outstretched hand. Kirara's bright red eyes following the reflective shine of each treat package curiously.

Realization of what could possibly happen had finally made its self at home in Kagome's heart. She would always tell herself that it could never happen to her. That her family was safe because they were boring. Never going out of their way to do something potentially dangerous or crossing paths with the wrong people. "Kagome, I'm sorry." Sango put her treats on top of the log behind her and crawled to where Kagome stopped moving entirely. Her toned arms wrapped around the teen as Kagome's shoulders racked with hushed sorrow at the whole predicament. Her head heavy, she placed it on Sango's shoulder. Kagome's fingers dug into the back of Sango's kimono; gripping tightly to hold more control of her untamed emotions. Salt in the air was prominent to Inuyasha and he was at a loss for to do. Kagome was always wanting to be strong. Never let others see her sadness so they could be brave. The only thing he knew would calm a female human was what his mother had taught him. So, he did exactly that; Inuyasha crouched down next to the embracing friends and rubbed Kagome's back in soothing circles like a mother would a child. Calm amber eyes watching her actions and reactions.

Slowly, her crying turned to sniffling and Kagome had wiped her last tear. Looking to Inuyasha attentively, Kagome smiled softly as a thank you to his successful attempt at calming her.

"Everything will be okay. They'll be fine. Sota seemed pretty eager to have a chance at using that strange sword." Kagome snorted at his confused words. Everything was weird to him. Sometimes he was joking, but other times he meant it. "Thank you, Inuyasha. It means a lot to me."

The small lump in her sleeping bag had stirred before a big mess of red hair poked out from the top. "Guys, what's going on. It's not morning yet." Shippo rubbed his little eyes tiredly before looking past his eyelids. "Kagome!" Fully energized, Shippo jumped out of the sleeping bag and towards her; wiggling his way between the two women to sit on Kagome's lap. "I thought you had to go back for three days?" His small voice happy and puzzled.

Kagome released Sango to turn her full attention to her adopted son. "I just couldn't stay away from you! I missed you so much!" Kagome squeezed her cheek to his and smiled at his childish laughter. "And you're right. It's not morning yet. We all need to get back to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Kagome stood and walked Shippo back to her sleeping area and slid in with him, tucking him as best she could. "Good night guys." Kagome mocked tiredness for Shippo and took a big yawn. Sango and Miroku settled back into their respective sleeping areas as well, throwing occasional glances her way. Soon the only sound Kagome could hear were the occasional snores and the crickets chirping in the distance. Her eyes scanned the vast amount of stars as best she could through the tree tops; trying to find her star but to no avail. The crackling of the dying fire lulled her to the best of its abilities, but it was never enough. Inuyasha threw another thick log into the fire and turned to see her eyes slanted, but not from fatigue. "Get some sleep, Kagome." He whispered kindly. She closed her eyes; hoping that was enough to get him to believe she was actually sleeping. When she opened her eyes next, he had jumped to the top of a tree for the night. She let out a small sigh as she watched the flames dance around; stronger now. Tonight will be a very restless night for her alone.

* * *

The first signs of day light reached Kagome's tired eyes. She had tried to sleep some during the night but every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was her family scattered on the living room floor, bleeding out, and there was nothing she could do for them. She was here and they were there. _'We have weapons and police and SWAT. We'll be safe.'_ No matter how many times she repeated those soothing words from Sota; she couldn't keep that image from her mind. _'They have protection, Kagome.'_ She always told herself. Kagome was never one for dwelling; but when it came to her family, she couldn't help but fret over it. She had come to except the possibility she might never sleep until she sees her family again.

"Kagome." Inuyasha handed her a grilled fish. It's aroma of spices she had shown him wafted through the air and into her nostrils, waking her up a little more. "Here." He pushed the skewered fish into her awaiting hands as she sat up straighter. "Thank you."

Inuyasha hummed agreement and a "Sure thing." With his mouth full before swallowing, licking his lips free of the juice and taking another large bite. "We need to search the river for the demon today." Inuyasha spoke, breaking the silence. Kagome stopped chewing and looked at Inuyasha with shocked eyes. "What makes you think it'll still be there?" Inuyasha finished his fish with one last bite and threw the stick and bones into the fire. Licking his fingers clean before answering. "Because that's where the two villagers disappeared and the kid was- uh eaten." Kagome peeled a piece of skin off her fish and handed it to Inuyasha. He took the offered morsel from her fingers and handed it to Kirara; who was sitting and waiting patiently for her fish to finish cooking.

"Do you think it's a water demon?" Kagome sucked the side of her thumb to get the dripping juice running down her skin. "Whatever it is, it's not the wolf girl everyone thinks it is. Unfortunately I know how wolves eat; and they don't eat like that." Inuyasha plucked a smaller fish from the fires edge and scraped it off the stick for Kirara to eat. Her twin tails swishing happily in the air as she tore into the flaky flesh with small fangs.

"Wolf girl? You mean like Ayame?" Kagome threw her fish bones into the fire as well; the fire popping loudly from the new fuel added. Shippo now stirring from deep sleep from their conversation. "Not quite. She's human, just raised by wolves. The villagers think she's a savage like most demons. Who knows, she might be, but she didn't kill those villagers."

Shippo sat up sniffing the air around him. "Is that fish?" Kagome chuckled and handed the fish to his little hands. "Careful, it's hot." Shippo's eyes sparkled as he stuffed the top of the fish into his mouth. His bushy tail swishing against the silk liner of the sleeping bag. Kagome relished in his childish antics a little longer before continuing the conversation with her Hanyou friend. "Get Sango and Miroku up so they can eat. We have a long day ahead of us."

Inuyasha grunted before answering back. "especially you, Kagome. I know you haven't slept yet." He rose to wake his friends for the day. Leaving Kagome to stare at his back in shock. _'He knows…'_ Kagome really shouldn't be surprised. He is a half _demon_ after all. Even if his senses are weaker than a full demon's, his is still better than any normal human. There was no hiding her emotions from him. "Sango, come on, get up." Inuyasha didn't bother to whisper now that everyone else was awake. "Sango, I swear to God, I know you're awake." Sango huffed; caught again. "How does he know?" She asked Kagome; who was trying to hide her smile.

"He must be part bloodhound." Kagome quipped, averting Inuyasha's deathly gaze.

"I'm not a _bloodhound._ " He ground out through his teeth. Not appreciating the teasing he'd received from the two females, Inuyasha storms off towards the village. Leaving them to pick up camp by themselves. With a sigh, Kagome groused. "Let's pick this up. We'll meet him by the river, I guess." She stood and kicked sand over the fire to extinguish the flames; then turned to roll her sleeping bag up and into its respective sleeve. Rolling Shippo up in it as well when he refused to move.

With their things packed and put away, they made their way to Kaede's hut. Smoke pillowing out the front door frame. "Kaede! We're back." An old woman's grey haired head poked out through the smoke. "Oh, Kagome, how nice to see you." Kaede's old gravelly voice was like music to Kagome's ears. She was like a grandmother to her in many aspects of the term. Kagome hadn't really had the luxury of knowing her own grandparents on either of her parent's sides. Her father's parents were in that car when they crashed, unfortunately. It was when they were on their way to meet her for the first time when she had lost them. Her mother's mother had died before Kagome was born but she had always heard stories of her grandmother when she was alive from Grandpa. She would slip and sometimes call Kaede Grandma but she never seemed to mind the name.

"What brings you here?" Kaede moved aside for the gang to enter her hut. Fire was in the center pit with a pot of boiling water over it. "Would you like some tea?" She shuffled over to where she kept the chipped clay tea cups. Preparing five cups for her friends including herself. "Kaede, I heard something is taking villagers away from here. Could you tell me more about it?" Kagome asked while positioning herself next to Kaede.

"Ah, yes. Villagers are scared to go near the river now that poor Asao was taken from us." Kaede poured the final cup of tea, giving them out and handed the hot cup to Miroku; who took it thankfully. "Some villagers will tell you it's the wrath of the Gods displeased by our poor crop harvests." Kaede sat back and sipped her own hot tea before continuing. "And others will say it is the work of the Wolf Girl. Claiming victims to scare us into submission. They have already tried to settle this themselves many times."

Miroku held his cup calmly in his lap, contemplating his next words. "Frightened people will often resort to rash thinking. Blaming the first thing that makes sense to them. May I ask what you've observed since the attacks?"

"Yes, Monk. It is true; they will do anything to keep themselves safe, and for good reason. But I've had to stop three raids since the first attack. They carried arrows and swords too big for their bodies, ready to face this wrongly accused innocent. I'm afraid, if I wasn't there to stop them; they would have all been slaughtered." Kaede's sullen face had squeezed Kagome's heart. This whole Wolf Girl thing is getting out of control. People were putting themselves in danger; fueled by their own fear.

"I must ask you to help us. I am too old to do much besides heal. I'm afraid I won't be of any use." Sango set her cup down noiselessly and folded her hands on her lap. "Of course, Kaede. We'll be glad to help." Sango smiled sweetly while Miroku nodded stoically, eyes closed and humming softly. Abruptly, Inuyasha burst through the door, seemingly mad at something. "What happened to going to the riverbank, Kagome?"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. We got caught up with talking to Kaede." Kagome stood and brushed the dust off her jean legs. Sango and Miroku reluctantly gulped their tea before standing as well. Thanking Kaede for the tea and walking out the hut door flap with Inuyasha, Kagome looked around the village she came to know as home here. She noticed the huts closer to the back of the village; where the river was, were either vacant or had actual doors on them, alternative to having their home wide open like the others. _'Wow, they really are on edge here.'_ Kagome thought as she kept walking. She hadn't notice Inuyasha stop in front of her when she ran into his back. "Inuyasha! Why'd you stop like that?" Her irritated voice died down when she saw the look on his face. Concentration and alertness. "What's wrong?" Kagome whispered, catching Miroku's and Sango's attention as well.

"I smell wolf." His simple answer both intriguing and alarming. It wasn't Koga; He would have showed up by now. It leaves only one conclusion. Inuyasha Jumped forward before anyone could stop him and soon Kagome followed him. The smell of fresh water and algae hit her nose like a freight train when she cleared the few trees between the village and the river bank. Inuyasha was crouched behind a boulder and looking at something on the far side of the river. A red elk accompanied by a girl dressed in white. Inuyasha was fervently signaling her to get down. Kagome ran to the same boulder he was hiding behind and stooped down to where only her eyes were bare. "Who is that?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha without taking her eyes off the girl pulling something from the river. "I don't know but she's the one that smells."

Kagome gasped when she finally saw what it was she was pulling from the waters. It was a body, a man's body. The elk looked worried as he nosed the man's wet chest. The girl gently laid him down on the rocky shore before turning her attention to the attentive elk, rubbing its neck soothingly. The man's blue haori was torn around the sleeve and torso. What ever happened; it was bad. His brown hair almost plastered to his scalp from the water; a few stranding sticking out, refusing to lie down. Red marks on his skin shone brightly against his pale complexion.

The sight took her breath away when a giant white wolf emerged from the trees next to the girl. The top of its head reaching her shoulder easily. Its fur almost blue it was so white and shiny from water as well. She seemed to be talking to it; telling it something.

A gentle breeze caressed Kagome's back. Thinking nothing of it, she reveled in the cool breeze; a break in the scorching sun, until the wolf looked their way and growled deeply. Its large ears perked in her direction. The girls head snapped to where Kagome was, eyes narrowing, reflexively pulling her dagger out in defense.

Kagome quickly looked to where she thought Inuyasha to be, to find him no longer there. A quick search of the area told her he had fled. "Great." She mumbled to herself. Thinking of nothing better to do, Kagome stood and revealed herself to the trio across the river. "Uh… Hello." Mentally chastising herself for saying that; she slowly stepped out from behind the rock. "I just want to help." Kagome treated them like wild animals, because they were wild. Keeping her arms out and free of anything where they can see them. She almost felt like she was approaching a feral cat in her neighborhood back home. "What's wrong with him?" Kagome stepped closer minutely, pointing to the man unconscious on the ground. "I'm a healer." She stated. Kagome could see the girl look her up and down, assessing the threat in her.

What seemed like hours to Kagome; the girl nodded to the wolf, possibly dismissing him. with reluctance, he turned around and trotted back into the forest behind the girl but Kagome knew he would only be so far away from where she stood. Only a fool would believe he went away. The girl ran her hand along the wolf's side as he passed her before turning back to Kagome. She slowly sheathed her dagger and spoke for the first time to Kagome. "He fell."


	7. Chapter 7

Rated T

Authors note: Thank you to my now considered hype man, Nobody Special, really the only one to keep me motivated to write this story. I appreciate the effort and the kind reviews. Writers block can be the worst when it wants to be.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

After Sota had watched his sister run to the well house and safely make it inside, he closed the blinds and pulled the curtains over the window. "Mom, we should set up our sleeping area here. I 'll go get the pillows and blankets from my room." Mikasa nodded her head. Hands clutched together at her waist politely. "Okay, Sota. Would you like me to come with you? Some of those blankets are heavy, Dear." Sota softly hummed a 'yes' to his mother as he trotted upstairs; hand on the railing and head angled down. His mother's eyes followed him until they landed on her father.

"Oh, grandpa. What are you doing?" Mikasa turned and dropped her hands to her side when she saw her father sticking enchantment stickers to the door and walls.

He slapped the last enchantment sticker on the window before turning around to face his daughter. "I'm protecting this family!" He proclaimed loudly. Mikasa walked towards him ready to walk him back to the couch. "No, Grandpa. There's no demon; it's just a man." Mikasa sat her father down and placed the remote in his hand. "Tell us if you find anything else about the guy out there, Father." She smiled sweetly before following Sota upstairs. The hallway was dark and Kagome left her room locked to the teeth with bungee rope and belts she had found around the house. Mikasa found the switch on the wall and tried to flip the lights on, expecting the off yellow glow of her old light bulbs but nothing happened. A few more clicks before she sighed and continued walking in the dark. "Sota?" Mikasa called out; a light seeping from her son's room.

"Yeah?" he called back, his voice strained. Emerging moments later with a mountain of blankets and pillows in his arms, exceeding the height of his head easily. Mikasa giggled softly into her hand before taking half of the pile from him. His eyes peaking over a blue and white striped pillow case. "Sota, you'll trip going down those stairs like that."

Sota laughed and opened his mouth to reply before a loud rapping resounded at the front door. Mikasa froze in the middle of teasing her son; looking to the door with trepidation. Again, the rapping of knuckles on wood echoed through the house.

A deep voice followed soon after. "Police. Open up." Mikasa set her bundle down next to Sota's feet and paced down the stairs. Reaching the door with outstretched hands, she grabbed the handle and slid it open after fidgeting with the lock. A sharp man, dressed neatly in uniform, held his hands behind his straight back. He looked down his nose at her, stoic expression on his face.

"Can I help you, Officer?" Mikasa questioned timidly. Hand held delicately against the edge of the door as she leaned on it. With a deep breath, the officer replied. "Ms. Higurashi, we have reasons to believe the perpetrator is hidden somewhere on your property."

Mikasa's blood drained from her face. "What?" her fingers lost their grip and she slipped slightly before catching herself on the doorframe. Sota came up beside her, catching the officer's attention. "What's going on?" Sota pushed through to the front, looking the officer in the eyes, matching his speculation. "Sota, get back inside." Mikasa rested her other hand on his shoulder to catch his attention. Sota quickly looked behind him to his mother before returning his gaze to the cop; slowly turning and walking back inside and sitting next to Grandpa. "May I enter." The office more demanded than asked. Mikasa widened the entry and gestured inside, sweeping her arm beside her. "Please, come in."

The shine from his polished shoes shifted as he moved, the faint wrinkles in his uniform coat disappearing and reappearing as he minutely swung his arms in rhythm with his march. Removing his police cap and tucking it in his elbow; he looked around the living room meticulously. Scrutinizing every nook and cranny trying to find any evidence of harboring a suspect. Soon after, his cold eyes returned to Mikasa. "I'd like to search the entire premises, Ma'am." Mikasa timidly nodded; not taking her eyes off him. "Of course, Officer." She replied; locking the door behind him.

Sota followed him with his eyes, arms crossed over the velvet covered back of the couch with his knees pressed into the cushions. The officer marched through the bottom tier of the house; finding nothing of interest. Looking towards the stairs, he marched towards the landing. "Uh, Officer?" Mikasa stopped him in his tracks, turning his head in her direction. "… Never mind." She didn't know how to tell him there was bungee ropes and belts all over her daughter's door because she was worried about the guy coming in through her broken window. Mikasa rung her hands together, nervous about the reveal and trying to think of something to say when he finds it. His boots thumped against the stairs loudly as he ascended to the second tier of the house. Soon disappearing into the shadows of the hallway. She could hear him try the switch before removing his own flashlight from his utility belt and clicking it on. The beam illuminating the floor and walls. The ropes casting a shadow on the wall next to them. The officer raised his eyebrow at Mikasa before continuing his search. He unraveled each binding quickly before turning the doorknob to find it also locked.

"Unlock the door." He demanded, hand pointed towards the door impatiently then placed his hands on his hips. Mikasa raced upstairs and shirked around the officer, reaching up on her tip toes to search the top of the door frame for the key with her slim fingers. Bringing back down an Allen Wrench Key, she unlocked the door. Stepping aside for the officer to enter; ignoring the stare from him when he saw the mess inside her daughter's room. "What happened." He didn't bother to look at her as he spoke, attempting to step around the mess. Loose leaves of paper strewn across the floor with muddy footprints splotched on them haphazardly. Something caught the officer's attention before he could walk in further. A red origami swan on the upturned mattress. Mikasa soundlessly put her shaky hand to her face; dumbfounded. The officer, angry now, swung around to face Mikasa head on. "What is this!" He nearly screamed. A loud crash outside took his attention away from her. He ran towards the window; now uncaring about the mess. A shadow passed behind the shed, disappearing from view. "Do not move!" He bellowed as he passed her into the hallway and racing out the door. Tears threatening to fall when she turned her head to face her son. Anger was evident on his small face. Wrinkles prominent on his brow and his mouth set in a hard line with his hand twitching by his side; a big sign he was agitated. "It's okay, Sota." She tried to calm him but the sound of her shaky voice made him blow. "No. No, it's not. He can't just storm in here, yell at you, and then run out!"

"Sota, drop it; you don't understand. There's nothing you can do." Her stern voice startled Sota into silence. Mikasa never talked to him like that. He didn't know how to respond so he rushed down the stairs and sat on the couch with Grandpa again. The cop's shout echoed outside, Mikasa hearing it just below the window outside the house. Skipping over paper and office equipment to reach the windowsill. Below, a man scaled the wall like an acrobat with the officer chased him from behind.

"Close the fucking window!" The cop's deep voice carried out on the wind. Quickly, Mikasa slammed the window shut and tried to find the lock before remembering that it had broken a few years ago. She turned and raced to the bedroom door, turning the lock lever as she shut it. Her hands shaking too bad to handle the belt fastener; it kept slipping from her grip. The tears fell down her cheeks when a hard body slammed against the door on the other side; the doorknob jiggling noisily. Mikasa whimpered as she struggled harder. "Mom?" Sota called up from downstairs, getting up from the couch. "Stay back, Sota!" She called down. The lock lever clicked and the door swung open to reveal a man with a feral look in his eyes. His sclera red with blood and purple bruises under his eyes. The wicked smile stretching his skin horrifyingly to show his shaved down and rotting teeth. Mikasa shrieked and bolted down the stairs towards her family. "Go outside!" She yelled as she pulled Grandpa up from the couch. Another body slammed into the wall in Kagome's room. The cop tackled the intruder to the ground, causing the commotion to spilled out into the hallway. Loud animalistic shrieking came from what sounded like a wild animal but in reality, it was the man in the red sweater.

"Mom, What's that!?" Sota screamed as he unlocked the front door, forcing it open and running for the well house. "Sota! Where are you going!" Mikasa held onto her father, helping him walk out the door. She heard bodies fall down the stairs but was too scared to see what was going on behind her. Sota stopped and turned 180 degrees; running back to his mother. "The guns." He spoke low; afraid the officer will hear him over his wrestling match with the monstrous man. "Sota, leave them. Guns are illegal for citizens in Japan! You'll spend the rest of your childhood in prison if you're seen with those." Sota began to argue, but when he took a look behind him and saw the intruder wailing on the officer, he had no choice but to obey his mother. The intruder would kill the officer and get to Sota before he could even reach the bag in time. Grandpa grunted with the effort to stay up right. "Come on, Grandpa. Almost there." Sota thought of the stairs suddenly; how were they going to get him down that flight of stairs in time before they were done fighting in the living room. "Sota, go to the bunker." Mikasa whispered. Sota had no idea they had a bunker on the shrine's property. He had been all over this place and not once had he ever seen a bunker door. "Where?" His panicked look evident in his eyes.

"Below the shed." Mikasa pushed him along. "There's doors on the floor at the back of the shed." Her soft voice laced with fear when she heard fleshy punches thrown and the officer grunting with each blow. The feral growls menacing to mortal ears. Sota nodded once and ran for the shed doors; Mikasa followed behind with Grandpa.

* * *

San dodged low hanging branches as they sped through the forest in the direction the wolf unknowingly pointed to them. If a red elk was spotted that means Ashitaka has to be with it; there were no other red elk here, they weren't indigenous to this part of the world. He must have followed her when she traveled to this forest. Those brown wolves aren't smart, but they are dangerous. Moro always told San that stupid was deadly. Her brothers panted with excitement and suppressed energy as their legs worked harder to run faster; trying to reach Ashitaka before those miscreants do. The sound of water reached their ears before they saw it. A lazy river molding itself around polished rocks and a sheer drop off waterfall to their far right. San scanned the area for anything that remotely looked like a body of both elk or man. San sat on her haunches and looked closer at her surroundings until her eyes landed on a shadow in the bushes. "They found us." Her other brother showed his teeth and growled at the incoming intruders. Another rustle before the wolf man from before emerged with another she hadn't seen before. They looked to be searching as well until they saw her and her brothers looking their way. The wolf men stopped and froze, seemingly too transfixed to move.

"What do you want." San spat as she stood next to her brothers; earrings glinting in the early sunlight. The one with the mohawk and raspy voice threw his hands up in show of surrender. "Whoa, whoa; we're just looking for that delicious elk. We saw it run somewhere but we lost it." The one with the gray hair and a tuft of black nodded his head with his friend's words; his hands shown in mercy as well. "Yeah, we just want the deer."

"Leave it. It's mine." San growled out. Times were so much easier when she didn't have to fight other animals for food or territory. She was growing tired of these mongrels claiming things as their own without thinking. "Tell your leader you'll hunt somewhere else." San didn't turn her back on them but she made it clear she was dismissing them both. The one problem men had, were large ego; and these two found it extremely hard to hide theirs. Their chests puffed out and they squared their shoulders with defiance in their eyes. "No, he said to hunt here; so we are. Who are you to tell us otherwise?" The mohawk one spoke strongly.

San looked to her brother out the corner of her eye, head tilted in a way to show annoyance. "What's wrong San? Want me to crunch their faces off." He threatened menacingly towards the opposing pair, showing more teeth than before. Their stature faltering a little before recovering poorly. San could visibly see one swallow their pride before opening his mouth again.

"Good point. We'll hunt somewhere else." One turned and marched back into the forest while the other stood stock still, unmoving until the other came back and yanked on his arm abruptly from behind causing him to lose his balance and stumble backwards into the bush the way they had come. San let out a huge sigh and continued to study the tracks. They were inconsistent elk tracks showing Yakul had run into the water to escape something.

San didn't see any other tracks besides the elks. It couldn't have been the wolves chasing him, they would have trampled growing trees in their chase. The attacker either came from the sky or it was in the water to begin with. San had never seen the beast that had taken so many villagers before come up this far. She wasn't even sure it could get up here, it never left the water. San stood and looked to the sky; looking for evidence of an attack. She had never witnessed a flying demon but she had heard it was common in these parts. "Do you smell it?" San asked, lightly sniffing the air with her brothers. "Over here." She ran, crouched slightly, up the river. The scent grew stronger the closer she came to a floating lump. It's blue back and a bump of brown the only thing visible.

"It's him." Her brother picked up his pace and walked into the water before San. She saw Ashitaka float unconsciously when she came near enough to turn the lump. His hair flowed in the water below his head while the hair on top his forehead was plastered, lifting and repositioning when water encroached above it. Ashitaka's scarred body was littered with new injuries; seeping blood before the waves washed it away. His blue sleeve had been torn along with the side of his haori. "Ugh, what is that smell." San covered her crinkled nose with her wrist as she bent down to look at Ashitaka more closely. A blacker substance caked his clothes, it smelled like poison. "Stay back, San." Her brothers backed away as she did the same. "Demon's blood." He informed her. "We need to get him out of here." San grabbed Ashitaka's shoulders from behind, dragging him to the river's edge. The black ooze slopped off in patches around his body and clothes as if it had congealed on top his skin. Her brothers kept guard as San worked but it was only a matter of time before something would appear, drawn to the smell of blood in the air.

San had been so deep in thought, it had startled her when Yakul burst through the brush, his saddle removed. "Yakul, steady." San laid Ashitaka down and approached the red elk with caution. Yakul shook his head up and down while his hooves moved in place, snorting as he showed his side while San held onto the reins with one hand. A large hole bled into his golden fur on his hindquarters. More anger boiled in San's blood. She lightly placed her hand near the fresh wound and quickly retracted when Yakul flinched away. San released the reins and unbuckled them, slipping them off Yakul's head. She hadn't thought about how they were going to heal him. His wounds were too extensive to heal with herbs and this forest didn't have a Forest Spirit. San remembered there was a village near by just beyond the waterfall. There was a priestess there that could help. "Let's get him down." San moved towards the cliff, stopped by a noise behind her. A village hunter walked out into the open with what appeared to be a spear poised and ready in his hands. San recognized him as the town huntsman; a silent hunter, for a human. Her brothers immediately growled a warning at the man, causing him to tighten his grip on the shaft of the spear before regaining his composure. She didn't dare say anything to him, keeping all of her attention on his weapon. Finally, the man spoke. "You stole that cow, and you killed that boy. You are going to pay for that." The man slid his left foot farther back behind him for more balance and San saw his muscles bunch together before her brother, the one free of the burden on his back, leapt at him with his maw wide open; full intention of harming the villager. "Brother! Leave him!" San screamed but she was too late. Her brother was on top of him and tearing the hunter apart. The man's screams cut short by the wolf's jaws on his throat; teeth wedged into his neck like a blade through a steak. She hadn't known her brothers would have acted so rashly; they had been so calm before. It must have been the brown wolf tribe hunting in their territory that had set them on edge. She could hear the rest of the hunter's group racing towards them; their leather clad feet stomping the ground beneath them. San went with the first idea she thought of to get Ashitaka down and away from harm. She grabbed Ashitaka by the arms and dragged him and herself into the river, letting the current take them to the edge. San felt adrenaline course through her as the edge came nearer and nearer. Second thoughts were out of the question now, she couldn't turn back even if she wanted to, the force of the water moving forward grew stronger the closer they got to the edge of the cliff before it plummeted down to the rocks below. "San! What are you doing!" Her brother cried out as the other wolf sibling jumped in after her only to just miss her as she went over the edge with nothing more than a gasp.

"Damn it!" He spat as he fought the current back to shore, much stronger than his sister. He shook the water from his thick fur, the droplets spraying out in a perfect circle around his body. Before the hunting group could clear the tree line, the two siblings bound into the forest and made their way down to where they hoped to see their sister alive and well.

San curled her body around his as they plummeted down with the water spraying around them. She tucked her head against his in hopes to protect him before their feet broke the surface tension of the water below. Water flowed around them, encompassing them thoroughly. San opened her eyes and focused on the glittering surface above, her hair flowing in front of her eyes as she moved minutely. Her hand tightening around Ashitaka as she kicked and swam up with one hand, breaking through the surface and gasping for breath. The gravely shore just to her right, she dragged Ashitaka with her to the river shore, her strength weakening the more she tugged. Soon, her feet caught traction on the mud and rocks below letting her use more force behind her pulling. San tried to keep Ashitaka's head above water to prevent him from inhaling too much water. Yakul trotted next to her from the bushes, snorting and kicked the rocks with his front hooves as he watched Ashitaka being dragged from the waters. San did the best she could to sooth the timid beast when she finally set her friend down on the dry ground.

"San, that was reckless of you." Her brother scolded as he emerged from the forest, wet from the river. He had an angry frown on his muzzle but worry was in his brown eyes. "Brother, they would have killed him." San dropped her hands and faced her sibling head on. "Us, San. They would have killed us. You should have left him for the humans to find. Now he will be hunted for just being seen with us; unconscious or not."

San opened her mouth to reply but was taken aback by the scent carried on the breeze. Human. They had found them. Her brother growled towards the other side of the river, legs spread and ready to pounce if there was ever need be. San pulled her dagger out of her side holster and focused on the boulder she had seen movement behind. Slowly, a human girl rose with her hands shown. "Uh… Hello." She timidly shouted to be heard over the river and wind. San hadn't moved from her spot, too focused on the girl. "I just want to help." She confessed taking two steps forward. "What's wrong with him?" the girl moved her arm and took another step forward. San heard her brother growl deeply but knew the girl across the river couldn't hear it. She looked harmless enough, San wondered how she had managed to stay alive being so skinny and always looking scared out of her mind. Her attention was caught by the girl again when she spoke the words she had been looking for since she found Ashitaka. "I'm a healer." San looked at her clothes then. She had never seen a healer dress so indecent before, even in her lands. She couldn't possibly be a healer, but she was the only chance she had at getting Ashitaka the help he needed.

"Brother, wait for me. I won't be long." San spoke without taking her eyes away from the girl. "San-" Her brother started but San interrupted him. "I can handle her if she tries anything." She reassured him.

"I'll be right behind you." He offered before turning and walking into the forest with his sister's hand gliding over his fur as he went, hopping over a fallen log before disappearing into the greenery. San re-holstered her dagger and stepped in front of Yakul. "He fell." San could see the panic in the girl's eyes as she tried to assess Ashitaka's injuries from where she stood. "I can take him to the village, I can heal him there."

"My name's Kagome." The girl shouted and walked to the edge of the river. "What's yours?" She inquired brightly. San had no intention of answering her but Kagome's smile brought it out of her. "San." She answered back. "San." Kagome repeated quietly. "It's nice to meet you, San. Let's get your friend some help."


	8. Chapter 8

Rated T

Authors note: This new chapter is only half, I'll get the other half out as soon as I can. I'm sicker than a dog right now, okay, maybe not that bad but thinking is hard when you can't breathe right so if the writing seems off or you see grammatical errors; that would be why. I would like to say thanks to my reviewers Nobody Special and Slick2016 for your kind words. Hope you enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to review, please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Kagome kept her hand on the red elks side, guiding him to the village with Ashitaka unconscious on his back. San refused to take him in fear of being seen and requested her to take them herself. Kagome met up with Miroku and Sango, who stayed behind in the trees and away from the scene; and Inuyasha still nowhere to be found. When she came through the brush with an elk carrying a near dead man, they had some questions waiting for her to answer. She hadn't seen it before but the elk; Yakul, San said his name was, had a rather large wound on his hindquarters. The fur around it was crusted over with dry blood while a trail of red traveled down the elk's back leg. She had a feeling Yakul was smart due to the fact he hasn't yet run away with his rider still on his back. "We're almost there." She spoke to Yakul. She hadn't really expected a response from the animal but when his ear closer to her flicked, she had a sense he knew exactly what she was saying to him.

The first signs of the back of the huts in Kaede's village came into view after a few more minutes of walking and Kagome started to pick up her pace. The morning routines for the villagers were taking place, people pausing to stare at the odd couple of wounded newcomers going through their village towards Kaede's hut. "Kaede." Kagome shouted loud enough for the old priestess to hear her. Startled, Kaede poked her head out of her hut with trepidation in her eye. "Oh, dear." Kaede lifted the door sheet above her before exiting and shuffling towards the great red elk and Kagome. "What happened here?" Kaede looked over the elk's side and the man hanging on his back. "You there, come help." She gestured towards a passing villager carrying a bundle of fire wood. "Yes, Lady Kaede." He hastily placed the wood down and hustled over to the old priestess, holding his hands out to help catch Ashitaka safely as Miroku slid him off by the waist. "Quickly, now." Kaede held her door sheet aside for the men as they carried him inside. "On the mat, there." Kagome heard Kaede order before closing the flap and turning back to Kagome. "What happened to him?" Kagome saw worry in Kaede's one eye and her heart broke a little more for the old priestess. She always cared for others, no matter what background they came from.

"He fell from the top of the waterfall." Kagome intentionally left out the fact that she had seen San, the wolf girl, drag him to shore for her protection. "And the elk?" Kaede pressed. Kagome looked behind her to Yakul briefly and sighed. "I think it was a hunting accident. This elk belongs to that man." Kaede nodded and returned to her hut to tend to the injured man. Kagome turned to Sango, stroking Yakul on the side of his neck. "Should we take him to the stalls?" Kagome didn't seem to know what to do with him now that his precious cargo has been taken care of. His injuries were bad and if they didn't get treated soon it could get infected. Kagome had confidence that she could take care of it herself if she had the right materials but this was feudal era Japan, nothing of the sort could be found for miles. "No, the stable hands here will just kill him if they see he's injured. They're so used to dealing with horses they wouldn't know to treat elks any different." Sango sighed and walked over next to Kagome. "But we need to take care of this soon." Sango eyed the injury with speculation as the elk watched her. "In the meantime, we have to stop this bleeding." Sango untied her sack from around her neck and sifted through her armor, pulling out a small clam shell from her shoulder pads. Flipping the top up and revealing a green cream smeared inside, she dug her finger in the ointment and scooped a dollop onto the elks wound; rubbing it in. "What's that?" Kagome watched her with wide eyes.

"It's to help stop the bleeding. It's not much but it will have to do for now." Sango finished applying the ointment and re-clamped the now empty shell before returning it to its rightful place. Yakul started to lip the spot of his wound where Sango had applied the homemade cream. "Do you mind staying with him while I check on Kaede, see if she needs any herbs?" Kagome asked her friend with pleading eyes. "Sure, go ahead, Kagome." Sango blinked and stroked Yakul's fur more. "Thanks, Sango!" Kagome rushed inside and stopped dead in her tracks at the scene before her. The first thing she noticed was the blood; it was everywhere. Kaede was elbow deep in Ashitaka's blood. The sleeves of her white haori now stained dark red. The wounds must have re-opened from the tough travel on Yakul's back. "Give me that cloth there, boy." Kaede instructed to a man standing in the corner. "Yes, Lady Kaede." Hurriedly, the villager threw the bundled linen cloth to Kaede before she pressed it to one of Ashitaka's more severe injuries. He looked paler than before, he was losing too much blood. "Kaede, let me help." Kagome ran to the priestess's side and kneeled down next to the unconscious Ashitaka. Kaede didn't look towards her but relieved the cloth to Kagome. "Press, child. Harder." Kagome leaned into the wound with her palms, feeling the squelch and give of his torn flesh under her.

"His leg is swollen." Kaede untied his leather binds from his feet and sliced the calf bind along with the rest of the pant leg with her knife. She moved them aside and revealed a purple and blue bruise running up the length of his leg, ending just at the hip. Kagome gasped at the sight. "It's shattered." Kagome whispered. ' _He's going to lose his leg if I don't do something.'_

Just as Kagome finished her thought, Inuyasha walked into the hut. "Oh, man. What smells like blood." Kagome's head whipped towards Inuyasha with hell in her eyes. "Woah, Kagome. What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha backed away two steps and held up his hands in surrender. "Inuyasha-" Kagome started, her eye twitching. "I'll deal with you later." She growled through her teeth. Inuyasha would never had admitted it, but he felt fear in his heart at that moment before he shook it off and retorted his own angry response. "What the hell did I do!"

Kagome waved a villager over to take her place. "Never mind that now, Inuyasha!" She turned from instructing the villager on how much pressure to apply and faced the priestess again. "Kaede, I'll need to grab some supplies for that leg. Don't amputate till I get back." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and yanked a little more than what was necessary, causing him to stumble out the door with his friend. "Kagome, What the hell!?"

Kagome ignored his annoyed tone. "I need you to come with me." She looked him in the eyes with a steady gaze and watched his reaction carefully. "What, Kagome are you crazy?" Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed, eyes narrowed slightly.

"Inuyasha, Ashitaka needs medical care. If I don't do something he's going to lose his leg." Kagome's genuine concern for the stranger had Inuyasha suspicious of her motives. "So? Let him lose it. It's not your fault he fell and broke it. Maybe it'll be better for him; he'll stop moving around and hurting himself." Inuyasha stuffed his arms into his sleeves and looked down his nose at Kagome; cringing at her reaction. Tears were close to falling down Kagome's red cheeks. Her fist, curled tight against her side, shook with anger towards Inuyasha. "What has gotten into you, Inuyasha!" Her screaming caught the attention of many villagers and Sango, herself.

Sango had been trying to give the two friends their space to talk while she stroked the elk's neck and back; careful of the now dry wound, but when the conversation escalated to a screaming match, Sango couldn't help but look their way. "I'm going whether you like it or not. If you won't come with me, fine. I'm still going!" Kagome's back was ridged as she stood her ground.

"Why do you care about him so damn much!" Inuyasha hollered back with as much irritation in his own voice. Kagome had been trying to avoid the ' _sit_ ' command so they wouldn't draw any more attention but she felt like Inuyasha was actually asking for it. "I made a promise to someone that I would take care of him and you would have known that had you stuck around!" Kagome marched towards the village entrance gate without waiting for a heated response from Inuyasha. The smell of her anger wafted through the air around Inuyasha as she got further and further away from him. He hadn't the strength to move yet from his shocked senses. He hadn't realized leaving her like that would have evoked the kind of anger she was presenting now. He didn't actually leave her there; he just jumped into a nearby tree to change his view point and to stay away from the downwind current. Of course, he could never tell her that. She would never accept that as a real answer. His best bet was to let her calm down. He smelt Koga coming to investigate why Kagome was so upset. Koga was the only reason why Inuyasha didn't track Kagome down and stay with her into her own world. As much as he hated it; Koga would do a much better job at quelling her emotions towards him than he, himself, would.

Kagome fumed all the way down the steep set of stairs leading to an open field with nothing but trees surrounding the circumference of the village land, the old well sitting in the center, patiently waiting for her to pass through the portal that lays below. Kagome kept thinking about what Inuyasha had said to her over and over, trying to find reason for his brash reaction to her plea for help. Nothing made sense to her; she could find one single thing that could be wrong. There was no way he was jealous, not of a dying man with a broken leg. Maybe he was upset at himself for abandoning her and doesn't know how to convey his feelings? No, that wouldn't be it, either. He wouldn't know he did wrong even if it bit him on the ass. It had to be something she did. Kagome stopped at the last step to think more. ' _It couldn't have been me. I didn't do anything wrong; did I?"_ Kagome shook her head and continued her trek to the old well. She had noticed a whirl wind coming her way and immediately groaned. She didn't know whether to be happy or irritated at Koga's intervention. She needed someone to come with her to her time so she would be safe like Sota would want; but Inuyasha had frayed her nerves to the core and Koga had never been to her time before, she has no idea how he would react. Passing through the well portal was no problem; the jewel shards acted as the proverbial key to open the door to her time and back. As long as someone had the whole jewel or part of it they could pass through easily. Inuyasha always kept a shard on him at all times so he could have access to her whenever she went back to her own time. Koga would have no problem as well, seeing as he had three jewel shards in his two legs and one arm. Kagome couldn't think more on it as Koga jumped out of the whirl wind and greeted her with a cocky grin he's always seemed to sport around her. "Hey, Kagome." He drawled as he walked closer. Kagome gave her sweetest smile and waved with one hand at him in greeting. "Hi, Koga. What brings you here?" She asked genuinely. She felt like his timing couldn't be any better than right now. Koga towered over her but made an effort to not look down his nose at her, tilting his head to the point where his chin almost met his chest and looking in her eyes when he spoke; total respect from him. "I smelled you in the area, so I came to see my woman." Koga spoke smoothly and held out his hands, holding a single dandelion in his grasp. "I saw this flower and immediately thought of you, Kagome."

Kagome couldn't help but blush as she reached for the gift. "Thank you, Koga. That's very kind of you." Already, her nerves had started to calm around Koga's sweet demeanor. "Where's the mutt?" he looked up past her head towards the village above, scanning for a head of long white hair and ears. He could smell Inuyasha but he couldn't see him. "Oh, he's helping Kaede with something. I needed to go and get some medi- I mean herbs for someone. They have a broken leg and it's my responsibility to help fix it." Kagome was still on the fence about letting Koga come with her but she was starting to run out of options. She could go by herself and just grab some supplies from the local hospital; or the less than appealing option, risk bringing someone to her time who has never been there before and ultimately getting them both killed. Magic and spells don't work in her time like they do in the Feudal Era. It was impossible to use one of her enchanted arrows, let alone Koga depending on the jewel shards to help him run faster. He would run at the speed of a normal demon in her time, no longer able to create a whirl wind as he ran with ungodly momentum. It's not that Kagome didn't hold admiration towards Koga when he was stripped of his boosted powers, just that she was afraid he would miscalculate his abilities and get himself hurt. She knew he could heal just fine and in record time compared to a human but time was of the essence to that man dying in Kaede's hut. She didn't have time for testosterone fueled battles to mediate whenever she went anywhere with either male. Kagome twirled the stem of the dandelion between her fingers as she thought more on it, it's yellow petals spinning in a blurred rotation.

"Kagome?" Koga interrupted her thoughts. He leaned down and tilted his head so he could see her eyes from under her bangs.

Kagome blinked and looked up at his face. "What?"

Koga huffed and repeated his last question. "What are you doing out here all alone?" He nonchalantly placed his hands on his hips while he waited for her answer. "Oh; sorry, Koga." Kagome sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand. "Like I said, I need to get some herbs for a friend."

"Well, let me help you. Surely it can't be that hard to find something around-"

"No! I mean- no, thank you, Koga. It means a lot to me that you would want to do something for me but I really must do this on my own." Kagome corrected herself before Koga could react. Unfortunately, Koga didn't seem to have the intention of backing down. "If my woman is out scavenging for things then I must be as well."

Kagome heaved a sigh and shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Alright, I'm looking for a red stemmed plant. Its leaves come in three and the leaves have a red tint as well." Kagome didn't know how demons would react to poison ivy but this was the perfect time to find out. "They grow near rocks and creeks." Koga nodded his head, keeping a list of the traits of the plant in his head. "Go look in that direction, Koga and I'll look over here." Kagome pointed him in the direction she wanted him to walk. She felt like she was sending an excited puppy on his way while she snuck away. A part of her was intrigued and wanted to know how he would react if he actually found out she was from the future. Things like that were better off left unsaid between the two of them, it would only complicate matters when this whole 'murderer on the loose' thing blew over soon. "Red plant; got it, Kagome." His usual cocky smile even bigger now that he convinced her to let him help her.

"As many as you can find." Kagome confirmed sweetly. She watched him go before turning back to the well and leapt in before anything else could take her attention away from her main priority. She had no idea Koga had witnessed her disappearing into the well with a flash of bright pink following after. He was willing to accept the fact that the love of his life was a nut job, jumping to bottoms of wells for whatever reason fancied her best; the bright light illuminating the darkness of the well briefly, told him a different story. That well leads somewhere and for reasons unknown to him, Kagome had no intention of sharing the details with him.

At first, he was going to respect her boundaries and forget about the magical well. Just focus on the task at hand. The more he thought about it, though, he wanted to know where she went. Koga sniffed the air to make sure no one was around before running to the edge of the well; he couldn't even smell his Kagome anymore. He peered over the wood into the dark channel below. With a great sigh, he vaulted over the side and down into the well.


	9. Chapter 9

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the occasional OC I tend to throw in here and kill…

Author's note: I. Am. So. Sorry! I wish I had updated sooner but I had just started this new job and it's taking everything out of me. If I'm not sleeping, I'm working and if I'm not doing either than I'm pooping… okay too much but you get the point. I'm using my days off to write which look to be Wednesday and Thursday. NobodySpecial; you're awesome, thank you for checking in with me. I'm back on track and everything should be A-okay. As I want to thank my reviewers for hopefully sticking with this story and with me. Okay on with the chapter, tell me what y'all think and don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

Update: I didn't add anything new to this chapter I just went through and fixed all of the spelling errors my phone made me do. I'm constantly fighting with my phone's ability to spell words wrong. I'm working on the new chapter as you read this so it'll hopefully be out within the next few hours.

* * *

San watched the strange girl leave with Ashitaka lying unconscious on Yakul's back. Small droplets of water splashing beneath the great elk as he walked out of the river and towards the village. She could hear her brother growling behind her, dissatisfied by her actions.

"You don't know what she'll do with them." His deep baritone voice coming from between the trees. His concern was not unjust in this situation. San had wanted to demand to go with them; the fear of someone targeting Ashitaka for being seen with her was enough to deter her from that notion afterwards.

Without looking back behind her towards her brother, she replied, "He has a better chance with his own kind than he does here. You know that." Her low whispered reply quieted the wolf behind her. The girl with the short clothing was certainly strange in all their eyes. Humans never lasted long, merely a blink of an eye compared to Moro and her cubs. Especially ones who never paid attention to their surroundings; like this girl. Still, here she was, presumably alone and alive.

San's brother was too stubborn to believe in any of it. She had to have been helped all these years. His deep breaths testing the air for more scents. He gave a last huff, unsettled with his lack of findings.

"We should head back. I'll tell Moro about the humans. "San plucked her spear from the rounded river rocks and stood to her full height, watching the last of the girl disappear into the trees; Yakul's limping form the last to fade from sight.

San turned to search the forest for her brothers white silhouette, just in time to see her other brother join them, panting. His pink tongue jolting with each pant before he spoke.

"The humans, they know." San's silent brother bared his teeth, upper lip twitching minutely.

San looked at the wolf; confused at first. Slowly, confusion gave way to anger the more her brother spoke.

"They'll kill him."

* * *

Kagome forced her tired body up and over the side of the well, landing on her feet easily from doing the act so many times before. Panic and adrenaline for her family ran through her body; escalating higher the closer she got to the well house doors. She couldn't hear anything on the other side of the door, maybe that was a good sign. Then again, she couldn't hear anything through the raging blood in her ears.

The door hinge rail squeaked as Kagome Poured her effort into opening the door wide enough for her slim frame to slip through. The rust on the iron of the door had gotten worse over the years, her constant use of the well house had contributed to the corrosion.

The first thing that hit her when she finally slipped through was the smell; it was horrid. It curled her nose hairs and made her arm hair stand on end. Her stomach bubbled and ached at the stench. Threatening to give back the fish she eaten just this morning.

No matter where she looked, Kagome couldn't find the source of the stench anywhere. It seemed to be coming from every direction. Kagome covered her nose with the long sleeve of her sweater, helping little, she decided to breathe through her mouth.

The tennis shoes she wore gave her quieter steps but, to her, they were not quiet enough. The crunch of the occasional dried leaf lying in her path sounded like a bone snapping in her ears. Each sound seemed amplified due to the almost painful quiet of the world. No cars, no trains, no people. It was like Tokyo had evacuated over night. Hope sprung in her heart; maybe her family got out with the others? Maybe they were all safe across the border.

'Maybe they all died.' She thought to herself. Quickly shaking her head to get rid of the thought. 'They're fine, Kagome.' She chastised herself.

It wasn't until she had almost reached the house that she had noticed the front door standing wide open. The living room revealed for all peeping eyes to see.

Her hope quickly squelched out of her at the sight of blood soaked into the carpet. It was too much blood, surely someone had died here in the living room. Kagome couldn't control her breathing and started to hyperventilate. Her chest rising and falling rapidly, her lungs struggling to catch a breath. Kagome began to swoon, reaching out and putting her hand on the door frame to catch herself, reeling when she felt something wet beneath her palm.

When she pulled her hand back to study the almost goo, it had quickly absorbed into her hand. Leaving smooth, untainted skin behind. It hasn't left a smell that Kagome could detect, there was no evidence the goo had even been on her hand besides the hand print left on the wood of the door. The dark green substance looking so out of place against the fine wood of the frame. It had appeared someone smeared it on there; intentional or not.

Kagome left the suspicious substance behind in search of the medicine she had come here for, still determined to find them.

The more she walked into the house and studied the current situation, the worse it got. The bag of guns Sota was so adamant about getting sat on the floor by the couch, useless and unused. Kagome quickly sifted through the bag and found a 8mm to carry around. Tucking the gun in the back of her pants, Kagome tried her best to distribute her weight to keep from squeaking the floor boards beneath the soaked carpet. The floor in the living room was always the worse spot because Sota always sat right in front of the television while watching his shows.

Now that she thought of it, nothing looked to be gone or stolen. The television box was still there, all the knickknacks her mother kept were all still in place; even the family pictures. 'Mom never leaves her pictures behind. Even on trips, she always takes them with her.' Kagome picked up her favorite photo, the one with her mother and father and her smiling between them. Kagome blew air though her nose and smirked a little at the memory. They were at the park that day, when Mikasa was pregnant with Sota. An old couple had offered to take a picture, saying a child's happiness should always be remembered. It was the only photo they had of him smiling like he was genuinely happy. All the other photos were of him smiling but the light never reached his eyes like in this one.

The slightest noise from the kitchen jolted Kagome out of the pleasant memory and back into harsh reality. The sound of a ceramic tea cup rolling across the linoleum tile set her nerves on edge. She quickly pulled the gun from her pants and pointed the barrel towards the noise. Her arms shook but she was determined to find out the cause of the noise.

Slowly, Kagome stepped forward. Feeling out of place with such a modern weapon instead of her bow and arrows made her feel open and vulnerable. Kagome heard a small thud coming from the kitchen again, causing her to misfire the pistol. The bullet lodged itself into the island wall, a small hole splintered into the wood.

Buyo darted from behind the island, knocking the bag of cat food over and causing the pellets to spill everywhere. Kagome relaxed and lowered her weapon with a huff.

"At least I know it works." She quipped to herself, making her own eyes roll at the statement.

'If Buyo is here then that means everyone else is, too.' Kagome thought as she tucked the weapon back in her pocket.

"Sota!" Kagome called out. Her loud whisper deafening to her ears. "Mom!" She tried again, this time louder. Kagome walked over to the stair case, looking at her feet when she noticed a body lying still on the floor. It was a cops uniform the corpse adorned, his abdomen split open showing his half eaten organs to Kagome. Her esophagus clenched around a scream trying to form in her throat. Quickly covering her mouth before bending over and releasing her stomach contents, adding to the mess on the floor. Kagome slowly rose from her position, wiping the remaining drool from her lip with the back of her hand. "ugh." She voiced her disgust towards the deceased cop on the floor. She stretched her leg over the body to step onto the stairs, careful not to slip on the blood that trailed up the stairway. Carefully, Kagome made her way up the steps, quickly reaching the landing at the front of the hallway. Kagome rushed to the light switch on the wall, frantically flipping the switch on and off with no affect. She silently cursed the lightbulb for choosing now to burn out.

Remembering where the bathroom door was, Kagome felt her way along the wall. Her fingers flinching every time they came in contact with a door frame or something else jutting from the wall. Unable to see very well in the dark, her eyes kept forward in hopes of catching a glimpse of a light source and using her peripheral vision to scour the hallway walls around her.

Feeling the knob of the bathroom door, Kagome turned the handle. Flinching at how she had never noticing just how squeaky the handle was until then. With the lock out of its place in the door frame, Kagome gently pushed the body of the door to swing it open. Feeling for the light switch on the wall, praying this light worked. A click of the switch and light flooded the small room and spilled out into the hallway, her body casting a dark shadow against the carpet.

The bathroom had seemed spotless, sterilized even, nothing like the living room down stairs where the body still lied. Kagome sighed and began to search for medicine and what little hospital equipment she'd harbored over the years.

Surgical suture, stitching thread, gauze, rubbing alcohol. Kagome didn't bother looking at the labels but instead just threw everything into a paper bag she had found under the sink. She knew she was making to much noise. The crinkling of the bag growing louder with each item she threw in it. She was in too much of in a hurry to help save this man's life to care about her own.

She was forced to stop moving when she heard a floor board creak behind her in the hallway. Her heart beat picked up instantly, it's thumps against her chest rattled her teeth as she turned towards the open door. "Buyo." She tried cautiously. Waiting for the obese cat to walk around the corner, but nothing came. Kagome grabbed the gun by the grip and steadied her aim at the bathroom door; unwilling to make the mistake of misfiring again. Another creak and Kagome's grip tightened along with her finger putting more pressure on the trigger. She could hear it breathing it was so close. Her heart grew quicker with fear but she refused to lose concentration.

"Kagome." A familiar, and frankly welcomed, voice rang out before Koga slowly rounded the wall and into the bathroom. The caution in his eyes faded once he saw Kagome's face staring back at him.

"Koga," Kagome dropped her gun with a clang and rose to her feet before rushing to Koga in a friendly embrace. "Oh my god, it's really you." Kagome sighed into his chest, holding back tears. Kagome reveled in the feeling of familiar arms until she had realized something. Her eyes shot open and her body pulled back from his. Her arm swung out and smacked Koga across the arm.

"what the hell are you doing here?!" She whispered as loud as she dared, still aware of the danger that could still be lurking inside the house.

Eyeing Koga carefully, she studied him as he rubbed the sore spot on his bicep with his other hand. "I saw you jump down the well so I followed you here. Where is 'here' anyways?"

Kagome gave any irritated huff before answering. "It's a long story. Come on, I need your help." Kagome turned her back to him and picked up the supplies she had gathered in the bag along with the gun she had carelessly dropped, handing Koga the heavier of the load while she carried the pistol.

It wasn't until they were both out into the hallway once again that her heart started to pick up pace. Kagome felt herself jump when she felt Koga's arm go around her waist. "I won't let anything hurt you, Kagome."

She felt comfort in his words, in his embrace. She knew her feelings for him grew stronger in that moment; however short lived it was. Kagome should have known her luck would have ran out sooner or later.

A figure stood in the middle of the front door way. It's feral stance separating it from what someone would define as human. Koga's grip immediately tightened around Kagome while pulling them both flush against the wall. For once, Kagome thanked every god out there for the darkened hallway.

The growls of the creature drove the idea home that this was in fact no human. She heard it sniffing the air, Sounding as though it had a serious cold from all the liquid in its nasal cavity. Kagome focused on it's footsteps towards the bottom of the stair case; towards the corpse. The sound of ripping flesh and tearing clothes reached her ears. Kagome covered her mouth with her free hand to stop the whimper. She looked towards Koga just before he stepped out into the light to confront the thing. Her hand went out to try and stop him but her fingers had just grazed his skin. Too afraid to speak, she looked on in horror.

"Hey, Ugly." Koga spat. His muscles taut with adrenaline. The creature's head snapped up from its meal, a piece of sinew dangling between it's lips briefly before plopping back down to the ground. Koga opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by the abomination's scratchy voice. Kagome's blood drained from her face at the creatures words. Wet and strained like it hadn't spoken in years. Its vocal cords threatening to snap if he said more. "Jewel. Shard."


	10. Chapter 10

Rated T

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the occasional OC's

* * *

Kagome's shaking form covered almost entirely by Koga as he stood atop the stair case looking down at the creature, disgust in his gaze .

Koga has seen worse before; comrades bleeding out while crawling towards him looking for help. 12 meter tall titans eating horses and clusters of humans whole.

This sort of thing never bothered him before, Kagome, on the other hand, seemed terrified of this thing. That's all that mattered to him, that drove him to leap towards the gaping maw of the humanoid creature devouring another human. His eyes never straying from his target.

Koga couldn't see any emotion on its face. Flaccid facial muscles only clenching when moving its mouth in a rapid chewing motion towards him; as if it can't wait to sink its teeth into Kogas flesh.

It's balding head never moving away from Koga as they drew closer together, Koga the first to react.

Koga tried taking the creatures head from its shoulders. His claws raking through its muscle like butter. What came out of the fresh wound was anything but blood. Dark green ooze spilled over Kogas hand and down his forearm. The creature crumpled to the floor, next to its meal, motionless.

Koga could faintly hear Kagome coming down the stairs towards him. Her heavy breathing were the only real sound she was making. Too scared to do anything else. She eyeballed the ooze on Koga's arm. It looked exactly like the ooze she had touched when she first came in. It had absorbed into her skin flawlessly unlike what it's doing now to Koga. Now, its just sliding off his skin like normal goop. Plopping onto the floor below with a wet thud. 'What is this stuff?' Kagome studied it closer until she remembered the bodies on the floor.

Kagome struggled to reach the idea that the creature was indeed dead and watched it closely for any minute movement it might produce. "You killed it?" she breathed deeply, relieved to see no sudden movement coming from it.

"I told you." Koga stole her attention. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He reassured her as he shook his arm to get the substance off as best he could.

Kagome gave a faint smile before returning back to reality. "We have to go, Koga." Kagome gathered herself before stepping over the mess on her old living rom floor, her nose held high and refusing to look at anything remotely dead. 'I hope you are okay.' Kagome thought to herself as she exited the house with Koga in tow, talking to both her family and the man she found. She had wasted too much time here already. She fears the worst had already happened to the poor man awaiting in Kaede's hut.

Kagome froze in the door way of her house when she noticed a tall man standing by the sacred tree with his hands clasped together at his hips as if content where he stood. He wore black, like he had just come from a funeral. His black trench coat standing out against his pale white skin. At the sound of Kagome's startled gasp and Koga's protective growl the man slowly turned as if not to startle them both more. "Hello, Kagome." His smooth voice rang through the air like silk. "I've been waiting for you." His sunglasses gleaming brightly against the afternoon sun. A faint knowing smile across his thin lips. "I see you've brought a friend. Good."

* * *

Kaede pressed as hard as she could on the young man's leg. He had opened his eyes briefly from the raw pain of her applying pressure. A low grunt came from his lips before he inevitably slipped back into unconsciousness. "Get me the cloths, Young lad!" She barked at one of the men in her hut. He hurriedly grabbed the closest rag and placed it above Kaede's already blood soaked hands that had been attempting to clot the blood herself with little luck. She briskly moved her hand above the new rag and resumed pressure. 'where are ye, Kagome?' Kaede asked herself; sweat forming on her forehead. "If Kagome does not return to us; ye take the leg." Kaede ordered her helpers with a stern and sure voice. 'He won't make it at this rate. He's lost too much.'

"Inuyasha!" Kaede called out to the half demon she knew was just outside her door. "Inuyasha, I know ye hear me!" She called again this time with more fever in her voice. A irritated growl and a 'What!' was her answer; muffled from the wall separating them. "Go get Kagome! Ye need to find her!" Kaede commanded.

"Why should I? He's just gonna die anyways." He folded his arms his trademark way before entering the hut to face the annoyance head on. The stench of blood in the air was too much for him but he refused to let it show. Inuyasha wished tonight was new moon so he wouldn't have to smell the stench of death so often. The man Kagome found looked close to death anyways. White with blue undertones on his skin. Flat hair and dried blood under his finger nails. Unless Kagome could preform a miracle there was no way he was making it.

"There is no time to argue, Inuyasha! Ye must find her and bring her back!" Kaede threw her pointed finger to the west of the hut; a droplet of blood extending past her fingertip and landing on the floor.

Inuyasha huffed before stomping out of the hut and towards the well. Kaede's orders to bring more cloth rang through the stale air as he got further away. Only unfolding his arms from their display of displeasure so he could jump down the well and into Kagome's time, unknowingly throwing himself into something deeper.

* * *

Author's note: It took me forever to figure out where this story was gonna go this chapter because of course I don't plan it all out before I start writing like a smart person would. Alas, the show must go on. Thank you, again, to my reviewers and readers, especially NobodySpecial. I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in months. It's been crazy and I finally found some time to write. I've been thinking about this story the whole time, I promise I never forgot. I know this chapter is really short but I just wanted to give y'all a little snack before the big one where you find out who that guy is... oh and I'm sorry but that guy in the red shirt. He's a red herring. Get it, because he has a red shirt and he was a… red herring… Enjoy the chapter and please don't forget to let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome was vaguely aware of sharp twine wrapped around her wrist and poking her smooth skin underneath with every movement she made. A soft groan escaped her lips as she slowly came to, muffled by a bandanna tied around her face. Her hair hung in her face, blocking most of her view but what she could see was a dark, oddly cold room and she was in the middle of it; tied to a chair with her arms on the rests and her feet tied to the legs.

Her sudden realization made her panic and she squirmed a little to roughly and knocking the chair, with her in it, over. Her head collided with the floor with a loud crack but not before slamming a metal table on wheels out of the way down. Sudden clanging of metal tools filled the dark room as they fell from their perch atop the table down onto the floor next to her hands. Kagome had hit her arm as well on the floor on her way down. She tried to shake her head side to side to get the strands of hair out of her eyes so she could see more clearly. Her eyes accustomed to the dark and slowly could see more and more. The table she shoved sat still in it's new location a few feet from her now sideways frame. The tools that fell looked like the ones from hospitals and surgery dramas Grandpa used to love to watch before they killed off his favorite character.

Tears filled her eyes and blurred her vision then. _'Grandpa. Sota… Mom.'_ She thought sadly. She hadn't seen them when she came back. A muffled intake from Kagome and she was in a new panic. _'Koga!'_ Kagome couldn't remember what had happened to him; or her for that matter. He told her to run when they came across the man under the tree. She couldn't remember passed that, though. It was a cloudy swirl in her mind. _'How did I get here? Where am I?'_ Kagome chanted in her mind. Each verse getting louder and faster as she continued. A loud buzzing seemed to happen all around her, then but she knew it was ears playing tricks on her trying to drive her more crazy than she was already feeling. There hasn't been a sound since she fell over, everything was amplified times twenty it seemed but she finally got a reprieve when the doors behind her opened and a new sound emerged; footsteps. Heavy ones, it sounded like. Kagome lied as still as she could. Just listening to the footsteps getting louder as they grew closer. The feeling of her being lifted and placed back gently on the chair's feet made her head spin and her stomach flip. A small whimper crossed her lips as she chanced a peek at her capture out of the corner of her eye. It was the same man they saw back at the shrine, only this time he wasn't wearing his black cloak; instead he adorned a more sophisticated black dress top with a black tie around his neck like a noose. Kagome wished she could pull it tighter and choke him. Her eyes widen at the sudden barbaric thought. She would never, would she? The man made his way to the front of her, all the time examining her. He wasn't undressing her with his eyes, more rather calculating something in his mind.

"How are you feeling?" It wasn't until he spoke that she noticed she had been holding her breath to remain still. She released a timid nod of her head before looking back down to her muddied shoes, noticing the holes in them already. A heavy sigh from the man spooked Kagome and she flinched as far away from him as she could despite her predicament. "I see you've made a mess of my place, already." His dark, smooth voice giving way to slight irritation at the sight of the disheveled tools before his eyes settled back on Kagome. "You injured yourself. That won't do." He moved to place his finger tips on the small amount of blood that was trickling down her temple where she had hit it on the concrete floor but she moved away from his touch on instinct regretting it instantly when he grabbed her chin roughly and forced her to look at his dark brown eyes. "Your friend isn't here to help you so I suggest you cooperate if you want to remain whole." The sudden change in his demeanor startled Kagome into submission. Her shoulders went slack but her neck remained stiff from his harsh touch. Tears welled in her eyes again at the mention of Koga.

"Good girl." He praised mockingly before releasing her chin from his grasp with a rough flick of his wrist. "You must be so confused, Dear." He continued to mock her. A deadly smile crept into his expression as he focused on retrieving the tools on the floor; pausing and admiring the shine of a freshly polished plier. "Don't worry." He reached up and clicked on a light above her, watching her squint in pain. "It'll all come to light."

* * *

Koga slowly opened his eyes. Sniffing the air for any sign of her, of Kagome. All he could smell was her weird pack stuffed with weirder things. The smallest of sounds came from behind him. There was a small building with old things placed in it behind him. Maybe she was in there.

Quickly, Koga got up and scouted the place. He smelled scents that smelled like his Kagome but not quite her. There in the middle of the room was a square door. It was coming from in there.

With a quick yank and a woman's shriek on the other side of the door, revealed that there were three humans hiding and huddled in a tight corner. The two adults looked terrified while the younger looked ready to defend what was his despite him reeking of terror.

The slightest of recognition crossed the kid's face before he softly spoke aloud. "You- You're Koga, Aren't you?" Now the mother was shushing the child; covering his mouth with a trembling hand and holding him close to her with the other. She buried her face in the top of his head; softly smelling his hair like it would be the last time she could. This woman genuinely thought he was going to kill them all. He doesn't even remember the taste of human it's been so long since he's last hunted for them he's not even sure he has an appetite for them anymore.

"That's me, kid." He tried to soften his voice as to not scare her anymore than he already has.

"You're Kagome's friend!" Excitement triumphed fear in the little boy and he pried his mothers hand from his face. "You can help us!" Koga perked at the mention of her name then made the connection in his mind. _'This is her family.'_ He supposed his protection for her stemmed to them as well if Kagome wished it. Koga nodded once and held a hand down to help his woman's family back above ground. The boy took his hand without hesitation while the mother hesitated just slightly before she too, accepted his invitation for help while the eldest full blown just ignored his hand all together; grumbling about demons and their trickery ways. Instead he hauled his frail and old body up a ladder and slowly crawled out himself, brushing off stray dust from his grey hakama while avoiding eye contact with Koga at all costs.

"We need to find Kagome." Koga announced after they all stood next to the door they had just come out of. Fear crossed all their faces before confusion and anger.

"What do you mean _'we need to find Kagome.'_ She should be with Inuyasha and her friends." Sota took an almost cute tone, though he meant it to be menacing towards Koga. "She isn't _here_ is she?" The mother chimed in, concerned about her oldest.

Choosing to ignore their questions he simply continued. "She's been taken by some low life-" His sentence was cut off by that familiar smell; that stench that clogged his nostrils hours after even seeing him- Inuyasha. Great, just what he needed, another problem. Koga couldn't help the growl escaping his throat and scaring the humans for the second time today.

The flash of red of Inuyasha's hakama caught Sota's eye while wearily watching Koga. He couldn't help but smile when he also saw Inuyasha's long white hair flowing behind him every time he jumped. Sota knew it was mean to compare him to a flea sometimes but he couldn't help himself. After all, it was only a matter of time before someone made the annoying connection between the two. Sota's smile didn't go unnoticed by Koga. The very sight caused a slight frown to mar his facial features. _'How could Dog Breath go through that well. Could he always do that?'_ Koga thought bitterly to himself. _'He doesn't look confused to be here.'_ Before he could think more on the subject; Inuyasha was on him in a second. His last leap landed squarely on Koga's back like Koga had done to Inuyasha so many times before when visiting Kagome.

"What the hell are you doing out here, Wolf Stain?" Inuyasha sat on his haunches and glared down at the back of Koga's head noticing the stench of wolf and death on the demon. Alarms started to go off in his mind when he also smelt Kagome on him as well but there was no sight of her anywhere. There was a lot of blood leading into the house and coming out of the house as well. It smelled old but looked as fresh as a new kill. "What the hell happened." Inuyasha more demanded than questioned Koga.

Another growl emitted from the pinned wolf before he ground out the standard _"Get off me, Mutt Face."_ And moving to attack the offending weight bared down on his back. Inuyasha dodged his half hearted attack easily.

"Inuyasha!" Sota shouted before being smacked in the back of his head by his grandfather for being too loud out in the open. Sota closed one eye and rubbed the back of his head where he had been hit with a rolled up newspaper. Excitedly, he turned back to his favorite person he considered a hero. "You can help find Kagome!" It was hard for Inuyasha to turn from Sota's sparkling eyes to glare at Koga. "I can, huh?" Koga challenged him back with a glare of his own. "We were ambushed. She was taken before you got here."

"It sounds like you need me for everything, Wolf." Inuyasha mocked harshly knowing it would get under the demon's skin more than rejecting the idea that Kagome was actually Koga's. it didn't take long for Koga to take the bait and lash out at the incorrigible half breed. Before Koga could deal a harsh retort; Sota cut in hoping to change the subject to more important matters. "There's something wrong with people, Inuyasha. People are scared and acting out. Someone broke into our home and killed a cop. He almost killed us."

Inuyasha fought to keep his emotions in check but deep down he was frightened for Kagome and her family. He slowly knelt down to Sota's level and made eye contact with the child. "We'll find her. I promise, kid." He rubbed Sota's head like he had seen Kagome do multiple times before and like he remembered his mother doing to his own hair before as well.

"We can't stay here." Misaki finally piped up. "Maybe they have shelters up in the city." She suggested softly to everyone. "The only problem is getting there and we don't have a car. It was always seen against shrine rules."

She rummaged around on some of the shelves around her and found an old radio that still luckily worked when she checked it for a signal. Smacking it on the side a few times seemed to have brought in a signal from the CDC itself. There seemed to be some sort of outbreak with an unknown origin point but it is to be believed Tokyo is ground zero for biological warfare sent by the Americans.

 _"Camp sites have sprung up all over Japan for the ill and unaffected. The CDC advises caution when traveling to your nearest camp; unknown virus protocols in affect as of now. If possible, please remain indoors with doors and windows locked. This a message from the National CDC advising you to be cautious of any foreign or odd behavior from peers around you. Please remain calm and stay alert at all times. Again, this is a message from the CDC advising you to remain indoors or make your way to your nearest camp to seek treatment-"_ the voice on the radio crackled out of focus when Misaki turned the dial to off. Everyone remained quiet until Inuyasha finally spoke aloud. "Get your things, we're going."

Misaki looked up at him startled from her staring contest with the radio "What? You heard the radio, we can't go! We need to stay indoors with the doors locked!" Her panic was evident from hearing the sudden turn of events from the broadcast but Inuyasha stood his ground.

"It was already proved your house isn't going to be safe if someone already broke in. we're going, end of discussion."

Author's note: Hey guys, long time no read, am I right? Sorry, all jokes aside, I'm still posting but not as much, unfortunately. there's a lot of things i'm working around but i'm still doing it. I hashed this out in like 3 hours when i saw i was still getting reviews from my faithful reviewer, Nobodyspecial. I really appreciate the checkins, they make my day brighter even though my story is kinda dark...


End file.
